


Felvonó Naplók

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita egy már régóta időszerű nyaralásra megy Ronnie-val, távol a fiúktól, a falkától, a párducoktól... Röviden, távol mindenkitől. De amikor rábukkan egy jóképű, napcsókolta férfira egy üveg liftben, az agya egészen más dolgokon kezd járni, mint a nyaralás. Egész pontosan: semmi másra nem tud gondolni, csak a férfira.





	1. Idegenek az Üveg Felvonóban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elevator Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786186) by [ChaosDragon (PlotWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/ChaosDragon), [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



Teljesen váratlanul jött.

Az, hogy délre utazom, hirtelen ötlet volt, nem terveztem. Senki sem tudott róla, még Jean-Claude és Richard sem. Nem mintha érdekelné őket, még akkor sem, ha tudnának róla. Annak ellenére, hogy örömmel fogadtak, mint a Triumvirátus aktív tagját, a személyes életükben nem voltam szívesen látva.

Felteszem, magamnak csináltam. Ha nem futok el, nem rejtőzködök, nem kockáztatok olyan sokat… De az idő, amit külön töltöttem tőlük, még jobban megviselte a már egyébként is feszült kapcsolatunkat. Richardnak már semmi köze nem lenne hozzám, ha nem volna érdekelt az erő megosztásában. Jelenleg közelebb áll Jean-Claude-hoz, mint hozzám.

Jean-Claude szívélyes volt, barátságos. De nagyon tartózkodó. Kartávolságnyira tartott, amikor a közelében voltam, figyelmen kívül hagyott, ha nem. Úgy vélem, csak a felszínen volt melegebb az irányomban, mint Richard, amióta megtudta, hogy élek és biztonságban vagyok.

Santa Fe megváltoztatta a dolgokat.

Ez volt az oka, amiért egy Ft. Lauderdale-i hotel előcsarnokában találtam magam, semmi mást nem viselve, csak egy fürdőruhát és törölközőt. Természetesen Ronnie-val összehasonlítva, túl voltam öltözve. Egy fényes narancs és sárga bikinit viselt, ami sokkal többet mutatott, mint takart. Nagyon tudatában voltam magamnak, holott még mindig feketében voltam.

Átvágtunk az előcsarnokon, egy nagy üveg átriumon, és úton voltunk a tornácra, egy késői ebédre, amikor megláttam őt. A szálloda főépületének oldalán futó egyik üvegfalú liftben állt, az oldalához dőlve, pihenve, nem viselve mást, csak egy csípője köré tekert törülközőt.

A haja oldalt hosszabb és enyhén hullámos volt, fényes arany, a mélyen barnult bőrön. Háttal állt nekem, és éreztem, hogy a szívem kihagy egy ütemet, ahogy próbáltam megpillantani az arcát, de nem tudtam. A felvonó már gyorsan elindult felfelé.

És természetesen Ronnie is rángat a tornác felé. – Gyerünk, Anita! Nem akarom elszalasztani azt a cuki cabana fiút! – mondja, miközben én még mindig azon küzdök, hogy láthassam az idegen arcát.

Edwardra emlékeztet engem, és arra, amit Santa Fében mondott nekem. Egy komplikálatlan kúrás, ahogy fogalmazott. Talán igaza volt. Talán tényleg azt kéne tennem.

Még mindig ezen gondolkoztam, amikor egy pillanatra elkaptam, ahogy kilép a felvonóból, de még mindig nem láttam az arcát. Nem mintha nem próbálnám, gondoltam magamban.

Ronnie az asztalhoz húzott, és leültünk. Salátát és bort rendelt, én meg szódát és valamit, amit bourbon garnélának hívtak. Azt mondták, az alkohol kifőtt belőle. Reméltem, hogy ez igaz, mert ebéd után kicsit heverészni akartunk a parton. Nem kéne hőgutát vagy valami hasonlót kapni.

De nem igazán számított. Míg Ronnie evett és a borát iszogatta, én csak csipegettem az ebédem, és próbáltam megállni, hogy a ruhámat igazgassam. Még mindig kényelmetlenül éreztem magam a fegyvereim nélkül. Az egyetlen vigaszom az volt, hogy senki sem tudta, hogy ide jövök. És még mindig nem tudják.

Elég régóta voltunk itt ahhoz, hogy egy picit lebarnuljak, nem jobban, mint hogy egy csipetnyi színt kapjon a bőrömön. Szerencsére óvatos voltam, és bekentem magam naptejjel, de még így is lett egy halvány színem. Amit Ronnie határozottan szeretne erősíteni, döntöm el, ahogy a pohara felborul, és a mélyvörös bor az asztalról az ölembe folyik.

A ruhám, a törölközőm, mind tönkrement.

– Ó Istenem, sajnálom, Anita! – kiáltott fel. Megragadja az egyik vászonszalvétát, és az ölemben lévő tócsára nyomja . – Nem gondoltam, hogy feléd fog dőlni.

– Felém? – kérdeztem, ahogy elvettem tőle a szalvétát és próbáltam a legtöbbet felitatni a szaténról. – Szándékosan borítottad fel?

Halványan elmosolyodott. – Próbáltam felkelteni valaki figyelmét – mondja, elpirulva a barnulás alatt.

Szörnyű dolgokat morogtam az orrom alatt, ahogy megpróbáltam a bort letörölgetni. Az egyetlen dolog, amit elértem, hogy ragadóssá váltam tőle. Undoromban felemeltem a kezem. – Ez hasztalan, a ruhákat ki kell mosni, nekem pedig szükségem van egy zuhanyra.

Megesküdnék, hogy Ronnie vigyorgott, de úgy döntöttem, hogy csak a cabana fiú után nyáladzik, aki még több szalvétát hozott neki. Alacsony volt, de sötét szemű és világos hajú. És nem arra gondoltam, hogy milyen szép is lenne az üveg felvonó oldalához nyomva lenni, alatta.

Huh. Ez csak az idegen miatt kell, hogy legyen!

Ronnie még mindig boldogan csacsogott a pincérrel – a cabana fiú nem úgy tűnt, mintha bánná – mikor eljöttem. A csinos üvegfalú liftek sora felé vettem az irányt, és beléptem az egyikbe, újra a napbarnított férfira gondolva, akit láttam.

Tényleg szükségem van rá, hogy lefektessenek.

Nem voltam senkivel Santa Fe óta. Nem voltam senkivel egy ideje, már Sata Fe előtt sem. Még Edward is kezdett egész jól kinézni az agyamban. Ha újra meg tudnám találni azt a férfit…

Az állam leesett, ahogy keresztülnéztem az üvegtáblán, és megláttam a másik liftben állni. Újra háttal állt nekem, de majdnem láthattam az arcát, ahogy a felvonója lefelé tartott, míg az enyém emelkedett. Mire megérkeztem a tizenegyedik emeletre ő rég elment, és a hormonjaim tomboltak.

Nem tehettem úgy, mintha nem láttam volna a halványkék törülközőt a derekán, ami határozottan kihangsúlyozta a csípőcsontját és sima, izmos hátát. Majdnem el tudtam képzelni, hogy milyen lenne végigfuttatni az ajkaimat azon az aranybarna bőrön.

Gyorsan kirántottam magam abból a fantáziából. Egy felvonóban voltam a tizenegyedik szinten és egy boráztatta fürdőruha volt rajtam. Ami valószínűleg tönkrement.

Isten gyűlöl engem! Vagy egy perverz kisördög volt szolgálatban.

Bevágtattam a hotelszobába, és bedobtam a törülközőt a kis mosógépbe, ami a lakosztállyal együtt járt. Aztán kihámoztam magam a fürdőruhából és azt is bedobtam, bőséges mennyiségű mosóport adva hozzá, remélve, hogy nem tart túl sokáig míg kimosódik és megszárad.

Szerencsés leszek, ha Ronnie egyáltalán visszajön, figyelembe véve, ahogy a pincérrel beszélgetett, tehát arra jutottam, hogy enyém a világ összes ideje. Megragadtam a távirányítót, és elkezdtem váltogatni a csatornákat, összerezzenve, ahogy különböző szappanoperákon haladtam át, mielőtt leragadtam volna valami furcsa filmnél, ami a szerelemről szólt. Vagy a szexről.

Már néztem egy ideje, mikor a berregés keresztülhasított a gondolataimon. A ruhák tiszták voltak. Reméltem. Kivettem őket és láss csodát, tényleg azok voltak! Csak egy pár másodpercig tartott, hogy bedobjam őket a szárítóba, és felcsavarjam a hőfokot. Aztán visszamentem a TV-hez.

Tudom, hogy túl sokáig hagytam őket a szárítóban. Komolyan. Mert teljesen szárazak és kihűltek voltak, mikor Ronnie visszaért, és megzavarta a film végét. Élesen zihálni kezdett, ahogy a szárító előtt állt.

– Elolvastad valaha a ruháid használati utasítását, Anita? – kérdezte, ahogy felrántotta az ajtót, és kihúzta a ruhákat.

Nem tudtam semmi intelligens válaszra gondolni, ahogy feltartotta a most már itt-ott szakadt és kirojtosodott anyagkupacot.

– Remélem, hoztál másik fürdőruhát. Ezt már soha többé nem hordhatod!

Erőtlenül elmosolyodtam. – Dühös lennél, ha azt mondanám, hogy az volt az egyetlen fürdőruhám?

– Amit magaddal hoztál?

– Az egész világon.

Csak bámult a rongyokra. Nos, legyünk őszinték, én is. Aztán rám nézett, majdnem ördögien elvigyorodva. – Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent?  
Mereven bámultam.

– El kell mennünk vásárolni!

Keményebben bámultam rá.

– Legnagyobb sajnálatodra, ez a hely csak bikiniket árul.

Meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy ezt kitervelte.


	2. Medence Terasz

A bikini szó azt feltételezi, hogy van elég anyag ahhoz, hogy legalább a melleket és a feneket tisztességesen takarja. Azok a darabok, amiket Ronnie kiválasztott és követelt, hogy próbáljak fel, nem minősültek bikininek. Úgy néztek ki, mit a maradék, ami a bikini elkészülte után megmarad.

De igaza volt, a hotel apró boltja csak bikiniket árult, mint női fürdőruhát. Minden, amit tehettem, hogy megpróbálok olyat találni, ami a mellbimbómnál többet fed. Nem ment túl jól a dolog.

– Anita, az a darab nagyszerűen néz ki rajtad! Miért nem veszed meg? – hallom Ronnie-tól, ahogy kritikusan bámulom magam a tükörben.

„Az a darab” egy apró kék-zöld bikini, azonos színű, csak egy kicsit halványabb, vizesnek látszó virágokkal borítva. Nyakbakötős felsője volt, ami legalább garantálta, hogy a mellkasom tisztességesen be legyen fedve, és az alja nagyon mélyre szabott volt, ami majdnem mindet megmutatott. De azért nem egészen.

Csak bámultam magamra, és el kellett ismernem, a szín nem állt rosszul a bőrömmel és a hajammal. Az alja olyan érzés volt, mintha nem takarna semmit, de semmi nem látszott ki belőle. Valójában úgy néztem ki tőlük, mintha lenne derekam és görbületeim máshol is, mint a mellkasomon.

Bár a felső nem volt olyan rossz. Valójában befedte a melleimet, és meg is emelte őket, így hetykének és teltnek tűntek, ahelyett, hogy hatalmasak lettek volna. Nem rejtette el a forradásokat a karomon, bár elvonta a figyelmet a kulcscsontomon lévőről. Meg aztán, nincs az a fürdőruha, bikini vagy sem, ami el tudná rejteni azokat a sebhelyeket.

Utáltam elismerni, de kimondottan jól néztem ki benne.

Már majdnem belenyugodtam, hogy megveszem, amikor megláttam az árcédulát rajta. – Kétszáz dollár ezért az anyagfoszlányért? – sziszegtem Ronnie-nak, ahogy kidobtam a próbafülkéből.

Röhögött. – Ez az ára, hogy jól nézz ki.

– De _kétszáz dollár_? – sóhajtottam, ahogy visszahúztam a pólómat, és megragadtam a kulcskártyámat. Nem hoztam semmi mást, a szobámra terheltem mindent, így nem kellett magamnál tartanom a pénztárcámat.

Még mindig morogtam, ahogy aláírtam a blokkot, és elhagytam a boltot. A gondolataim visszatévedtek az üveglifthez, ahogy megragadtuk a csomagjainkat – Ronnie több mindent vásárolt, mint én –, és az ajándékbolt felé indultunk. Meg kellett ott állnunk egy pillanatra, szükségem volt még némi naptejre.

Már majdnem csalódtam, amikor az aranyszínű idegenem nem tűnt fel újra, ahogy a felvonóval felfelé tartottunk, de ez csak egy pillanatnyi érzés volt. Túl elfoglalt és majdnem izgatott voltam, ahogy felvettem az új bikinimet és a hozzá passzoló maláj szoknyát, a sarongot, amit valaki, nem említenék neveket, a táskámba dobott.

Meg kellett volna néznem a blokkot, mielőtt aláírom, de a tengerzöld sarong majdhogynem szexinek látszott, ahogy a csomót alacsonyan a bal csípőmre kötöttem. Ez ferdén végighullámzott rajtam, csak egy csipetnyit mutatva meg a köldököm. Az enyém, a Ronnie-éval ellentétben ékszermentes volt.

Szembefordultam a szobámban lévő tükörrel és mosolyogtam azon, amit láttam. Egy kicsit tettünk valamiből – Ronnie fürdőszobájából – a hajamra, egy kis vöröses fény az ajkaimra, és már kész is voltam az indulásra. A bőrömre kentem a naptejet mielőtt felöltöztem, de beledobtam azért a vászon táskámba a törülköző, könyv és kalap mellé arra az esetre, ha újra használnom kéne.

Megtanultam az első napomon, hogy egy felvitel, nem tart ki egész nap.

Amikor Ronnie kilépett a szobájából az egész boldog „csinosnak-érzem-magam” érzésem elszállt. Egy szőke istennőnek látszott, a lángoló vörös bikinijében. És sokkal több bőrt mutatott meg, mint én. Csak egy fehér necc volt rajta, ami nem igazán takart el semmit.

Csak forgattam a szemeimet és követtem a felvonóhoz, belépve és az üvegnek nyomva magamat, próbálva kiszúrni az idegenemet a tömegben. Sehol sem láttam.

– Nem akarok a partra menni, oké?  
Nem éreztem elég erőt magamban hozzá, hogy óráknak tűnő ideig dörzsöljem és öblítsem le magamról és a hajamról a homokot és a sót, és kétlem, hogy ő akarná.

Vállat von és megváltoztatja az útirányt, így most a terasz felé tartunk, a többszintes medence felé. A székek és padok többsége már foglalt, az emberek próbálják a fakuló napfényben áztatni magukat. Elfojtottam a honvágy szúró érzését, ahogy arra gondoltam, hogy otthon már sötét lenne.

Aztán elnevettem magam. Haza fogok menni! Ha Floridában este nyolcig napfény van, akkor élveznem kéne.

Elcsíptünk egy pár nyugágyat, amit egy idős pár hagyott ott, és kiterítettük rájuk a törölközőinket. Egy sóhajjal ledobtam magam rá, és a könyvemért és a kalapomért nyúltam. Ahogy a fejemre raktam, már elég biztonságban éreztem magam hozzá, hogy a tömeget kezdjem vizsgálni.

Ronnie azt tette, amit minden gyönyörű nő tesz: vonzotta a tekinteteket, ahogy a naptejet magára kente.

Azt hittem elnevetem magam rajta, amikor a szám hirtelen kiszáradt, és a szívem kihagyott egy ütemet. Ott volt Ő, a medence túloldalán, egy nyugágyon pihent, a feje és a bőre csillogott a víztől. Majdnem láthattam az arcát. Elrejtette egy napszemüveg, de már így is fájdalmasan jóképű volt.

Ó, igen, a hormonjaim megszólaltak!

Gyorsan elkaptam a tekintetem és kinyitottam a könyvem, próbálva olvasni. De a szemeim állandóan felé vándoroltak, ahogy a haja aranyba hajlott, miközben száradt, ahogy a mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, miközben lélegzett. Ahogy az izmai hullámoztak, miközben felállt, és elindult a medence körül.

Felém. A medence körül, felém!

A könyvbe temettem az arcomat, és próbáltam nem fájdalmasan a tudatában lenni a jelenlétének, ahogy megállt a nyugágyam előtt. Nem mertem felnézni, még akkor sem, amikor letelepedett az üres székre mellettem, és előrehajolt, hogy beszélni tudjon hozzám.

– Észrevettem, hogy nézel engem – mondta halkan.

A hangja végigborzongott a testemen, és egy pillanatra arra gondoltam, hogy határozottan ismerős a csengése, ahogy egy puha dél-floridai felhang érződött benne. De senkit nem ismertem a környékről, így nem törődtem vele, próbálva megőrizni a méltóságomat. Természetesen semmi nem maradt, amit megőrizhetnék, de azért mégis.

Lesütve tartottam a szememet a könyvön, de nem igazán láttam, ahogy rákérdeztem:  
– Most már nézni is bűncselekmény az embereket? - Hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

– Nem.

Suttogássá halkította a hangját. – Szóval úgy döntöttél, hogy megfogadod a tanácsomat? – kérdezte.

Felkaptam a fejem, a tekintetem a napszemüvegre ugrott. – A tanácsodat? – visszhangoztam.

Aztán azok az ajkak egy ismerős félmosolyra húzódtak, amit olyan jól ismertem, majd a napszemüveg lecsúszott az orrára. Egy metszően kék szempár bámult rám, és éreztem, ahogy a gyomrom összeszorul.

– Igen, a tanácsomat – ismételte, most már akcentus nélkül, a szemei vidáman táncoltak.

Csak bámulni tudtam rá. A gyönyörű napistenem Edward volt. Ó, Jézus!


	3. Napszemüveg és Gyertyafény

Bárcsak lenne egy napszemüvegem!

Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy megragadjam Edwardét, és feltegyem, de nem hiszem, hogy sikerülne. Még ha vakáción is van, ami nem igazán valószínű, nem hinném, hogy annyira leengedné a védelmét, hogy hagyja, hogy elvegyem tőle.

Természetesen azzal az önelégült vigyorral az arcán, talán mégis. De én nem akartam a kis elmejátékait játszani. Nem ebben az életben! Nem, egyáltalán nem!

És ez attól a nőtől jön, aki eddig az ő testéről fantáziált. Ó igen!

Még ha Edward gondolata, meztelenül az ágyamban el is borzaszt, akkor sem tagadhatom, hogy jól néz ki. Különösen, mikor nem tűnik „biztonságosnak”. Végül úgy néztem rá, ahogy minden normális nőnek kell, és a hormonjaim meglódultak.

Miért én?

De minél többet gondoltam rá, az ötlet annál kevésbé zavart engem. Mindent összevetve, nem ő volt az, aki azt mondta, hogy én vagyok a lelki társa? Igen! Igen, ő volt az!

Micsoda gondolat!

Szóval ahelyett, hogy lentebb rángattam volna a kalapomat, és belebújtam volna a napozóágyamba, amíg úgy nem dönt, hogy a kínzásom többé már nem szórakoztató, felnyomtam a kalapom szegélyét, és visszanéztem rá, egy apró játékos mosolyra húzva a számat. Ketten tudják játszani ezt a játékot! Lássuk, meddig hajlandó elmenni!

Egy pillanatra megálltam. Ismerve Edwardot, elég messzire. De végig csinálja-e? Ez nem egy munka volt. Ez csak egy gyerekes merészség volt, még ha kimondatlanul is. De csak egy pillanatig haboztam.

– Talán – mondtam, miközben kérdőn felhúztam a szemöldököm, majd rákérdeztem. – Akarsz segíteni?

És tessék! Kesztyűt dobtam neki! És ha nem figyelem őt olyan közelről, nem láthattam volna, ahogy hirtelen levegőt vesz, ahogy a torka kissé megfeszül, ahogy nyel. Majdnem elnevettem magam. _Idegessé tettem_ Edwardot!

Wow.

Felültem, vigyázva, hogy ne gyűrjem össze a törülközőmet, és felé hajoltam.  
– Segítenél nekem, Edward, ha azt mondanám neked, hogy szükségem van valakire, aki megdug? – kérdeztem halkan, hagyva, hogy a szavak kettőnk közt lógjanak a levegőben. – Mert épp azt teszem. Szükségem van valakire, aki eszméletlenül megdug!

A hangom mély és ziháló volt, tele forrósággal és vággyal, ami azóta tüzelte a fantáziáimat, mióta először megláttam abban az üveg felvonóban. Éreztem, ahogy a bőröm kipirul, mikor elképzeltem magam nekinyomva a felvonó üvegfalának, ahogy a teste beborít engem, ahogy a szája felfal.

Felszisszentem, élesen vettem a levegőt, a vágy hulláma meglepetésként ért, ahogy keresztül nyilallt rajtam. Edward figyelt engem, a szája kissé elnyílt, a szemüvege most elfeledetten lógott a kezében. A tekintet a szemeiben forró volt, forró, mint a tűz, és majdnem odahajoltam, hogy megcsókoljam.

Nem tettem. A gondolat abszurditása megütött, mielőtt megtettem volna. Én, ahogy próbálom elcsábítani Edwardot! Pláne, hogy ez csak egy játék volt számomra! Egyszerűen csak túl bizarr volt. És túl tökéletes, jöttem rá, ahogy felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse az arcomat. Egyszerűen túl tökéletes volt!

Nagyon közel hajolt, és arra gondoltam, hogy meg fog csókolni. – Hát nem viseltem én mindig gondodat, Anita? – kérdezte egy félmosollyal.  
Közelebb hajolt, az ajkai majdnem, majdnem érintették az enyémet. – Nagyon. Jól. Gondoskodtam. Rólad – mondta lassan, szándékosan szünetet hagyva a szavak közt.

Vettem egy mély, reszkető lélegzetet, ahogy elhúzódtam tőle. A tűzzel játszottam, és nem akartam megégni. De már csak a szavaitól úgy éreztem magam, mintha már megtörtént volna. És még csak soha meg sem érintett!

Azon tűnődtem, mi történne, amikor megtenné?

A gondolat elég volt hozzá, hogy talpra rántson. Mielőtt megállíthatott volna, ledobtam a sarongot, és a medence hűs vizébe léptem, belemártva a fejem, és próbálva megtisztítani a gondolataimat az utolsó öt perctől. Megtisztítani Edwardtól.

Nem túl jól működött. Vagy jobban működött volna, ha nem állt volna közvetlenül mögöttem, mikor a fejem áttört a vízfelszínen. A hajam csak egy nedves, nehéz tömeg volt a hátamon, de kinyújtotta a kezét, és beletúrt, könnyedén húzva, míg a hátam hozzápréselődött.

A légzésem gyors és nehéz volt. Hátra akartam nyúlni, és a nyaka köré fonni a karjaimat, majd hátradönteni a fejem, hogy a szája az enyémre préselődhessen. Éreztem, ahogy egy kar a derekam köré fonódik, és sokkal határozottabban húz magához.

A másik még mindig a hajamat markolta, egy kicsit erősebben húzva, amíg a fejem a vállára hajtottam, felfedve neki a torkomat. 

Elakadt a lélegzetem, mikor éreztem, hogy az ajkai lágyan megérintik, nekinyomódnak, ahogy a fogai könnyedén megharapnak.

– Edward – sóhajtottam a nevét, és az ajkai felemelkedtek, végigsúrolva a torkomat a számig, mielőtt éhesen megcsókolt.

Nem tehettem ellene. Az egyik kezem megragadta a kart a derekam körül, a másikat felcsúsztattam, hogy közelebb húzzam a fejét. Mohón csókolt, mint az éhező ember, a nyelve a számba mélyedt, és végig simított az enyémen.

Halkan a szájába nyögtem, próbáltam felé fordulni. Szilárdan tartott, elhúzta az arcát az enyémtől, így a tiszta kék szemei az enyémekbe nézhettek. – Ez nem az a hely – mondta, a hangja nyers volt a vágytól.

Beletelt egy pár pillanatba, hogy eszembe jusson, hogy az úszómedence közepén vagyunk, egy üdülőhely teraszán, emberek tucatjaival körülvéve. Egy röpke pillantás elég volt, hogy megerősítse, rengetegen bámulnak, beleértve Ronnie-t is, egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán.

Gondolatban feljegyeztem, hogy bosszút álljak rajta, bármin is vigyorgott!

A figyelmem rögtön visszaterelődött, mikor Edward megragadta az egyik kezem, és maga után húzott, fel a medence lépcsőjén, egyenesen a táskámhoz. Felkapta, saronggal, törölközővel és minden mással együtt, aztán a hotel felé indult. Ő nyilvánvalóan nem hozott le magával semmit.

Már majdnem a felvonónál voltunk, amikor az agyam újra képes volt a működésre. – Várj!

– Mi az? – kérdezte, felém pördülve. – Várjak? – kérdezte, a hangja feszült és türelmetlen volt.

Bólintottam. – Nem fogok csak úgy ágyba bújni veled, Edward!

– Te nem fogsz… – hagyta abba egy elfojtott nevetéssel. – Te…, te nem… Már hat éve ismerjük egymást! – majdnem felrobbant.

Elég laposan néztem rá. – És ebből tudhatnád, hogy nem dugok csak úgy bárkivel! Még a te tanácsodra sem – mondtam halkan.

Csák bámult rám, mintha lyukat tudna fúrni az agyamba, hogy meggondoljam magam.  
– Rendben. Látni szeretnélek.

– Huh? – válaszoltam nagyon kifinomultan. Megdöbbentett.

– Ma este. Most. Istenem... – mondta, beletúrva a hajába. A szemei szinte vadak voltak, és kényszerítenem kellett magam, hogy mozdulatlan maradjak, és ne szorítsam hozzá a testem.  
– Látni akarlak téged, Anita. Meztelenül, ahogy alattam vonaglasz.

Tátva maradt a szám.

– De amíg nem egyezel bele, addig vacsorázz velem – fejezte be, vidáman figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy mindjárt felrobbanok. Több száz, nem, több ezer undorító kis darabra.

Minden, amit tehettem, hogy kábultan bólintottam, ahogy egy kemény csókkal és halk szavakkal a felvonóhoz irányított. – Ma este. Két óra múlva. Pont itt.

Újra bólintottam, ahogy az ajtó becsukódott, és miközben felfelé tartottam, az üvegfalon keresztül csak bámultam őt.


	4. Pántos Fehér Szandál

Ültem az ágyamon és bámultam a majdnem teljesen üres bőröndöt, próbáltam megemészteni a dolgot. Minden egyes alkalommal, a fejem millió és egy darabra hasadt, és nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó vagy rossz, hogy randim, _randim_ volt Edwarddal! Ez valószínűleg rossz volt.

Valószínűleg nagyon rossz!

Ó igen, nagyon, nagyon rossz. Bizsergés futott át rajtam, ahogy eszembe jutott a keze és a szája rajtam. Újra akartam. Nagyon!

Ó Istenem, olyan nagyon, gondoltam. Felálltam, és ahogy a zuhany felé indultam, levettem a ruháimat. Le kellett mosnom magamról a klórt, és letörölni a keze érintését, mielőtt megőrjít. A víz forró volt és szúrt, mint tűk ezrei, de hálásan tartottam alá az arcomat, hagytam, hogy lemossa a testemet, miközben semmire sem gondoltam.

Semmire, csak Edwardra. Az összes ember közül. Ó, Istenem! _Edward._

Felnyögtem, és teljesen hidegre löktem a kart, beszívva a levegőt, ahogy a jeges víz belém mart. Ez nem vakáció volt. Ez maga a pokol! Csak a pokolban lennék hajlandó egy randira Edwarddal. És nem ez volt a legrosszabb része.

Türelmetlen voltam!

Türelmetlen voltam, Edward miatt. Türelmetlen a kezéért, a szájáért, az ő… Ó, ennyire azért ne menjünk bele, döntöttem el, ahogy elzártam a vizet, és magam köré tekertem egy törülközőt. Egy másikat a hajamra csavartam és felhajtottam a hálószoba felé tartva, majd próbáltam kitalálni, mit vegyek fel. Nem igazán hoztam magammal semmi megfelelőt egy randira, de nem volt rá időm, hogy vásárolhassak valamit.

Ó, igen! Pokol. Mert csak ott lennék képes egy ilyen megjegyzésre, hogy nincs elég időm ruhát vásárolni. Egy randira. Edwarddal!

Nem kellett volna meglepettnek lennem, de az voltam, amikor Ronnie hason fekve henyélt az ágyamon, a lábait felemelve és előre hátra lóbálva, miközben az egyik üdülős prospektust lapozgatta.

Felnézett, az egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, egy mosoly játszott a szája szélén. – Nos, Anita. Bármi, amit szeretnél nekem elmesélni?  
Olyan önelégültnek hangzott, hogy nem tehetek róla, de mereven elbámultam mellette.

– Nincs.

Kecsesen felállt, és mellém állt. A szekrénybe bámultam, a rengeteg shortra, farmerra és pólóra. És az egy pár szandálomra, egy pántos, fehér darab, amit csak a rövidnadrágokkal hordok. Nincs egy átkozott ruha, amit felvegyek.

– Anita – mondta. Mennyi dolgot tud továbbítani egy szó? Sokat.

– Ő egy régi barát – morogtam.

– Igen, tudom.

Odakaptam a fejem, és tátva maradt a szám. – Te tudod, hogy ő kicsoda?

Bólintott. – Anita, én egy magánnyomozó vagyok. Azt hiszed, hogy nem tudok rájönni arra, amit tudni akarok? – nevetett a zavarodott arckifejezésemen. – Egyszer már találkoztam vele ezelőtt, pár éve. Nem emlékszel, nagyon rövid volt. De leellenőriztem. Ted Forrester, Santa Fében él, jól ismert és sikeres fejvadász – sorolta.

Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Korábban Donna Parnellel volt eljegyezve, aki két gyermek anyja – folytatta, majd egy pillanatra megállt. – És te Edwardnak hívod.

Elvörösödtem és félrenéztem. Edward lehet, hogy megöl, ha Ronnie kideríti, hogy ki ő. Rosszabb, lehet, hogy őt öli meg. Amiért nekem Edwardot kell majd megölnöm. És aztán csak állnék itt, egy csomó kanos energiával, és nem lenne kivel dugni! Elfojtottam egy frusztrált sikolyt.

Hogy tehette ezt velem? Várjunk csak..., korábban?

Ronnie-ra bámultam, ahogy megragadtam egy rövidnadrágot és egy trikót. – Korábban? – kérdeztem, próbálva lezser maradni. Ha Edward befejezte Donnával, nagyon megkönnyebbülnék. Sokkal biztonságosabb lenne a nőnek és a gyerekeknek.

Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy hogyan is hangzott ez a kérdés.

Ronnie villogó szemmel kapta ki a ruhákat a kezemből. – Te nem is tudtad, hogy már nincs eljegyezve? Jézus, Anita! Mi a franc?  
Majdnem dühös volt.

– Mit számít az neked? – vágtam vissza. – Nem akarod, hogy Richarddal vagy Jean-Claude-dal legyek. Nem akarod, hogy belebonyolódjak a dolgokba a szörnyekkel, miközben te gyakorlatilag jegyben jártál Louissal, míg úgy nem döntöttél, hogy kell egy kis szünet.

Kicsit szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Sosem mondtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy a szörnyekkel legyél, Anita. Csak azzal a kettővel ne! És Louis és én nem tartozunk rád.

Most én emeltem fel az egyik szemöldököm. – Miért hiszi azt mindenki az életemben, hogy beleütheti az orrát a kapcsolataimba, de én nem szólhatok bele az övékbe?

A tekintettől az arcán, befogtam. – Ronnie, nézd, sajnálom. Nem akarok harcolni veled. Tényleg nem. Én csak… Istenem, ideges vagyok – mondtam egy majdnem hisztérikus nevetés kíséretében.

Egy félmosolyt kaptam tőle. – Pedig nem kéne. Ő káprázatos, szingli és gazdag. Ha már nem lennék… Nos, felcsípném.

Erre már elmosolyodtam, keményen próbálva visszatartani a kérdést: _Ha már nem lennél, micsoda?_ Helyette inkább kitartottam a kezemet a ruháimért, amiket Ronnie épp visszaakasztgatott a szekrénybe. – Mit csinálsz?

– Remélem nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy valami ilyesmit viselsz a vacsorán egy olyan férfival, akivel mandula hokit játszottatok a medencében vagy száz ember előtt? Ugye nem?  
Úgy bámult rám, mintha még egy fejem nőtt volna.

– De igen? – kérdeztem, próbálva rájönni, mire is próbál rávezetni. Mert ha nem viselem azokat a ruhákat, meztelenül megyek. Bár mindent összevetve, úgyis arra számítok, hogy valahogy úgy végzem az estét.

– Nem! – mondta határozottan, a karomnál fogva berángatva a szobájába. – Van egy ruhám, amit felvehetnél, nagyjából jó lesz neked, mert nekem túl rövid.

– Miért hoztad el, ha túl rövid?

– Mit gondolsz, Anita?

Nem válaszoltam.

Rövid időn belül azon kaptam magam, hogy egy élénkzöld nyári ruhát viselek, cikkcakk pántokkal a hátán. Egy leheletnyi fekete sem volt rajtam, még a fehérneműm sem. És nem volt rajtam melltartó sem, de csak azért, mert a pántok megmutatták volna, ha hordom, még akkor is, ha fehér, nem elegáns. A fehér szandálom volt rajtam, és el kellett ismernem, nem néztem ki rosszul.

Különösen, miután Ronnie használta a varázsát a hajamon és az arcomon. Ő többet tudott arról, hogy legyünk nőiesek, mint én. Tudok szexisen öltözködni, szexisen sminkelni, de nem úgy, ahogy ő tud. Hátrafogta a hajam valami érdekes felfogatással, ami hagyta a nagyját fürtökben aláomlani, de szabadon hagyta az arcomat.

Nem raktam fel semmi sminket, kivéve egy kis pírt az arcomra és egy leheletnyi halványkék szemhéjfestéket a szemeimre. És rózsaszín szájfényt. Általában távol tartom magam a rózsaszín árnyalattól, de ez nem volt igazi rózsaszín. Leginkább valami rózsás-mályva árnyalatnak mondanám, és nagyon jól nézett ki.

Amikor végzett velem, én… bájos voltam. Nem tüzes, nem szexi, nem bármi, aminek Richard és Jean-Claude valaha is neveztek. Sokkal nőiesebbnek néztem ki, mint középiskola óta bármikor, csak néhány mérettel kisebben. És ez egyszer nem kellett aggódnom amiatt, hogy bármi is tönkreteszi a munkánkat, mert nem mondtam el senkinek, merre vagyok.

Egyáltalán.

Ronnie csak mosolygott rám, ahogy ott álltam, azon gondolkodva és tűnődve, mit fog mondani Edward, amikor meglát. Ez volt az a momentum, amikor egy pillanatra az órára tekintettem. Elkéstem! Nagyon elkéstem!

– Ronnie, mennem kell, nagyon köszönöm, a kezeid csodát tesznek! – mondtam, ahogy megragadtam az apró táskát, amit azért adott nekem kölcsön, hogy menjen a ruhához. Aztán már kint is voltam az ajtón, végigszaladtam a folyosón, türelmetlenül várva a liftet, hogy a szintemre érjen.

Lefelé tartottam és próbáltam nem táncolni idegességemben. Az idegességtől a sikítás határán voltam! Mígnem megfordultam és keresztülnéztem az üvegen. A nap már lenyugodott, és az előcsarnok lágy fénnyel és gyertyákkal volt megvilágítva, és hallottam némi zenét is átszűrődni az üvegen.

Ott ült, pont szemben a felvonómmal, hátradőlve egy padon. A kezei a feje mögött és engem figyelt, a szemei rejtve voltak az árnyékban. Láttam, ahogy a gyertyafény remegett a haján, sápadt aranyba fordítva azt, és a napbarnított bőre az inge fehérjét csak még fényesebbé tette, még inkább kihangsúlyozva a nadrágja khaki színével.

Nyeltem egyet.

Felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált, várva, hogy kinyíljon. Elismerem, az ujjam már az „ajtónyitás” gombon volt, és megnyomtam. Mikor az ajtók végre szétnyíltak, ő belépett, felém indult, és magához húzott.

– Ízletesnek tűnsz – mormolta, ahogy a szája az enyémhez közeledett. Ízletes. Nos, nem emlékszem senkire, aki valaha is ezt mondta volna rólam ezelőtt. Kivéve talán egy pár alakváltót, akik meg akartak enni, de az teljesen más volt.

Megcsókoltuk egymást, és az egész világ úgy tűnt, hogy megáll. Nem volt zene, sem gyertyafény, semmi, csak bőr a bőrön és a karja, ahogy szorosan magához húz.

Ahogy elhúzódott, lassan minden visszaszivárgott, finom csókokat lehet az állam vonalára, míg végighúzta az ujjait a vállamon és a karomon. Megborzongtam. – Mennünk kéne, ugye? – kérdeztem halk és reked hangon.

Nem úgy hangzott, mintha én volnék, és ez egy kicsit ijesztő volt. A fiúk sosem tették ezt velem. Senki sem, és ez egy valóban ijesztő gondolat, mert Jean-Claude évszázados tapasztalattal rendelkezik a csábításban, és nyomába sem érhet Edwardnak!

Előrehajoltam és lágyan megcsókoltam a mosolygó ajkait. Bólintott. – Asztalfoglalásunk van. Ennek – és tett egy apró mozdulatot a kezével, végigsimítva a testemen – még várnia kell. Később.

Nem volt kérdéses, hogy mit jelentett az „ennek”. És kizárt, hogy ne kapjam meg! Így csak mosolyogtam. – Igen. Később.


	5. La Joie és Sauternes

Követtem a hotel zsúfolt ebédlőjébe, ami híres volt a bárjáról és a rostélyosáról. Csodálatos illatok szálltak, és a gyomrom megkordult, emlékeztetve rá, hogy órák teltek el azóta, hogy utoljára ettem. Ezelőtt még nem voltam az étteremben, Ronnie és én megelégedtünk a szobaszervizzel, és a kávébárral a medencénél. Alkalmanként kiegészítve néhány zacskóval a McDonald’s-ból.

Az ebédlő nagyon nyitott volt, és a szálloda öböl felőli oldalán terült el. Nagy üvegtáblás ablakai voltak, amiken keresztül láthattuk a hajók jelzőfényeit, valamint a világítótornyot. A padló világos fából készült, ami egyezett az asztalokkal és székekkel. Sötétkék terítő fedte az asztalokat, és a tányérok élénk napsárgák voltak.

Félig azt vártam, hogy leülünk az egyik szabad asztalhoz, amit befelé jövet láttam, de amikor Edward befejezte a beszélgetést a főpincérrel, az kivezetett minket egy kicsi, privát teraszra. Ott csak egy maréknyi asztal volt, és csak egy másik volt foglalt.

Valamiért nem gondoltam, hogy olcsó lesz. Az asztalok ugyanolyan halvány fából voltak, és a terítők is ugyanolyannak tűntek, de közelebbről megnézve láttam, hogy sokkal finomabb anyagból vannak. A tányérokat még mindig napsütés borította, de ezúttal ez egy bonyolult minta volt a fehér porcelánon.

A főpincér odalépett, hogy alám tolja a székem, mikor Edward elé állt. A keze szorosan a karomon volt, birtoklóan. Kihúzta a széket, és én leültem, óvatosan, míg ő alám tolta azt. Ha már ruhában vagyok, nem fog megölni, ha hölgyként viselkedem. Csak most az egyszer.

Azonkívül, Edward annyira neandervölgyiként viselkedett, hogy az már vicces volt.

Csendben voltunk, mikor megkaptuk a menüt, hogy átnézhessük. Vállat vontam. Borok voltak, és én nem sokat tudok róluk. Edward végigpillantott rajtuk, mielőtt rendelt egyet, valamit, amit La Joie-nak hívtak, és 125$ volt belőle egy üveg. A nyelvembe haraptam. Ha ennyit akar költeni egy üveg borra, akkor nekem jó!

De ez azt jelenti, hogy legalább egy pohárral innom kell belőle, legalább az udvariasság kedvéért. Nem igazán szeretem a borokat, Jean-Claude ízlése – az egyetlen ok, amiért iszom – a nagyon erős ízű és merész borok felé hajlik. Rendszerint merlot és burgundi. Tudod, a sötétvörös, aminek az íze olyan… Nos, ne menjünk bele.

Akárhogy is, nem sokat gondolkodtam rajta, ahogy áttekintettem a menüt, nem akarva megtörni a csendet. Kellemes volt, és amúgy is féltem, hogy mit mondanék. Amilyen a szerencsém, a szám megkerülné az agyam, és azt mondaná Edwardnak, hogy dugjon meg az asztalon!

Pff.

Nem valami jó elképzelés, különösen nem, mikor annyira akarom. És ő már egyébként is kész volt rá, hogy eszméletlenül megdugjon, ha nem követeltem volna, hogy várjunk. Végül is, mi már mindketten tudtuk ennek az egésznek a kimenetelét, nem igaz? Eszméletlen szex, ami után a falba verem a fejem, amiért a legjobb barátommal dugtam.

A menü megremegett a kezemben, ahogy letettem az asztalra. Mit is mondtam? A legjobb barátom? Kényszerítenem kellett magam, hogy ne rázzam meg a fejem nyomatékosan, dacára a ténynek, hogy én tényleg, tényleg nagyon akartam. Edward nem annyira a legjobb barátom. Ronnie az. Ronnie, aki rábeszéld erre a hülye utazásra, és sosem lennének izgalmas gondolataim az Edwarddal való összebújásról, ha ő nem lenne.

A francba Richarddal, és duplán francba Jean-Claude-dal, hogy ilyen mérsékeltek, és nem akarnak látni engem! A francba Ronnie-val is, hogy rávett, hogy eljöjjek erre az átkozott vakációra! És fegyverek nélkül! Bár elhoztam a Seacampot, amit Edwardtól kaptam évekkel ezelőtt. És a francba vele is, hogy úgy néz ki, ahogy! Miért nem tud csak valami gyönyörű srác lenni, akit nem ismerek?

A pincérünk kihozta a bort, amíg én még mindig a menüt bámultam. Nem olvastam, ötletem sem volt, mit akarok. Bár igazából azért volt. De nem nagyon voltam benne biztos, hogy olyan könnyedén elsétálhatok előle. Egyáltalán nem voltam biztos abban sem, hogy többé el tudok-e sétálni.

Edward. Bassza meg!

Látványosan elvette a dugót a pincértől, és megszagolta. Nem lepne meg, ha ismerné a borokat is, mivel úgy tűnik, mindent ismer. Beleértve engem is. Kivéve, hogy kényelmesen elfelejtette, hogy én nem iszom bort!

Természetesen, a dolgok változnak, döntöttem el, ahogy megittam az első kortyot az ametiszt színű borból. Jó volt. Meglepően és megdöbbentően. Éreztem a nagyon gazdag bogyós ízt, erős és vibráló. Volt egy csipetnyi sötét kávé alatta, és valami csípős. És vanília! Egy pillanat alatt tudtam. Ettől Nathaniel és a párducok jutottak eszembe.

Óvatosan belekortyoltam, nem akarva lenyelni. Edward csak lassan kortyolgatta, amíg a menüt tanulmányozta. Nem nézett rám, és egy szót sem szólt hozzám. Vissza lepillantottam a saját menümre, próbáltam kitalálni, mit is akarok.

A poharam felénél tartottam, és a mahi-mahi, valamint ismét a bourbon garnéla közt hezitáltam, amikor megéreztem a kezét az enyémen. Dobogó szívvel felnéztem. A szemei az enyémbe fúródtak, és az ajkai kissé szétnyíltak. Nyeltem egyet. A cölibátus és én nem vagyunk összeegyeztethetőek egymással.

– Tudod, hogy mit akarsz? – kérdezte csendesen, az ujjait összefűzve az enyémekkel, kissé megszorítva.

Mosolyogni próbáltam. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy sikerült, bár gondolom mégis, mert visszamosolygott. Abban a pillanatban megláttam, hogy valójában milyen jóképű tud lenni. Egy valódi mosoly, ami végül elérte a szemét is. Ó Istenem!

Bólintottam, lerázva az enyhe kábulatot, amiben voltam. – Úgy gondoltam, megint bourbon garnélát fogok rendelni – mosolyogtam rá újra, és próbáltam nem törődni a keze szorításával az enyémen. Aztán elkomorodtam. – Mit csinálsz itt, Edward?

Elnevette magát, és ismét megütött, hogy hangzott ez, mikor óvatossá vált. – Itt van az az Anita Blake, akit ismerek! – mondta a végén. Rám nézett, a kék szemei csillogtak a lágy fényben. – Mondhatnám, hogy hiányoztál.

Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy nevessek. – Nem, Edward. Valami oknál fogva, azt hiszem, te nem tudtad, hogy itt vagyok, egészen ma a medencéig. Ellenkező esetben már nyakig lennénk az aligátorokban!

És ezt majdnem szó szerint értettem. Hallottam a véraligátorokról a floridai mocsarakban. 

Valamiért tényleg nem akartam velük összefutni. Elég rossz volt a megszokott alakváltóimmal is, de annyira azért nem. Ez csak túl nagy… marhaság! Olyan rossz lenne, mint egy vérbolha. És beszéljünk a kémkedésről!

Visszahúzta a kezét, keresztbe tette a karjait, ahogy hátradőlt a székén. – Azt hittem, láttalak itt tegnap. Mikor nem találtam a neved a hotel adatbázisában, elkezdtem leellenőrizni a barátaid nevét.

– Ah – csak ennyit tudtam mondani. Természetesen Edwardnak tudnia kellett, kicsoda Ronnie. Ő mindent tud.

– Azt hiszem, a kérdés inkább az, hogy _te_ mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte, szépen visszafordítva a kérdést hozzám.

– Én kérdeztem először!

Vállat vont. – Vakáció. El kellett szabadulnom.

Felvontam a szemöldököm, és épp válaszolni akartam, amikor a pincér visszajött, hogy felvegye a rendelésünket. Pusztán pillanatokba került Edwardnak, hogy leadja a rendelésünket a férfinak, és elküldje. Észrevettem, hogy némi testbeszéd is folyik, és ez ráébresztett arra, hogy Edward tényleg egyedül akar lenni velem. Határozottan ellöktem magamtól a gondolatot. Nincs szükségem rá, hogy azon gondolkodjam, hogy egyedül vagyok Edwarddal.

– Mitől kellett elszabadulnod? Donnától?  
A hangom éles volt, eléggé dühös voltam, hogy eszembe sem jutott a nő, mikor Edward velem volt a medencében. Nagyon dühös voltam, hogy nem mondta meg nekem, mielőtt úgy megcsókolt.

A meglepetés az arcán valódi volt. – Honnan tudod?

– Megvannak a forrásaim – mondtam önelégülten.

– Előtte tudtad meg, vagy utána? – kérdezte, és ezzel le is törölte az önelégültséget az arcomról.

– Gazember – morogtam, ahogy egy mélyet kortyoltam a borromból. Ami ki is ürítette a poharamat, és ő készségesen töltött nekem még egy kicsit. – Miért nem mondtad el nekem?

– Mit mondtam volna? – kérdezte. Aztán sóhajtott. – Azt hiszi, viszonyunk volt. Úgy gondolja, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Az vagy? Akartam kérdezni. A nyelvem hegyén volt. De nem tettem. Nem igazán akartam tudni a választ.

– De mi késztette rá, hogy véget vessen a kapcsolatnak? – kérdeztem, a borommal játszva.

Egyenesen rám nézett, amikor válaszolt. – St. Louisba mentem.

Meg kéne kérdeznem, gondoltam magamban. Meg kéne kérdeznem tőle, hogy miért? Azért jött, hogy lásson? Azért jött, hogy megöljön? A mai délután után azt nehezen hinném. Nem csókolt volna meg engem úgy, érintett volna meg úgy, ha holtan akarna látni. Hibátlan színész volt, de ennyire még ő sem jó.

De a kétség még mindig ott volt. És én nem kérdeztem meg.

Helyette inkább témát váltottam. Könnyű volt, megérkezett az étel. Mialatt ettük, kicsit csevegtünk a semmiről, a legérdekesebb és legelmélyültebb része akkor jött, amikor megvitattuk a fegyvereket. Beretta vs. Browning, hogy pontos legyek, és a Mossberg vadászpuskák példaadó tulajdonságai.

Épp csak megkóstoltam az ételt és a bort, aminek majdnem a felét megittuk, mikor a vacsora véget ért. Elvitték az üveget, amikor leszedték az asztalt, és már a tudat is elég volt, hogy panaszkodjak Edwardnak.

– Drága volt; miért nem vitted fel a szobádba, Edward?

És ha ő nem akarta, én szívesen megtettem volna. Kezdtem érezni, hogy nagyon ellazulok tőle, de nem voltam részeg vagy becsípett. Csak nem voltam olyan feszült, mint általában szoktam.

Halkan elnevette magát. – Bízz bennem, Anita. Rendben?

Összezavarodva néztem rá. – Bízom benned.

Talán mégis változtatnom kéne rajta. A pincér egy kisebb étlappal jött vissza, kiegészítve a nagyobb bor menüvel. Rápillantottam, mielőtt átfordítottam a székemet, így már mellette ültem. Szerettem volna látni, hogy mire készül.

A desszert menü volt, tudnom kellett volna. Az összes férfi az életemben szerette, mikor csokit ettem. De furcsamód, az ujja a csokoládé közelében sem járt. Valami olyan mellett pihent, amit úgy hívtak, hogy _Apricot Soufflé Beaumes de Venise-sel_ , majd szólt a pincérnek, hogy tejszínhab helyett, jégkrémmel hozzák. Felnéztem rá, miközben beszélt, és sóhajtott.

Azt kérte tőlem, hogy bízzak benne. Úgy látszik az a dolgom, hogy bízzak benne, hogy desszertet rendel. És bort, jöttem rá, ahogy nagy szakértelemmel kinyitotta a menüt. Ezúttal rá sem pillantott a kínálatra, rögtön a harmadik oldalra hajtott és az egyikre fektette az ujját.

Úgy hívták, hogy _L'Extravagant Sauternes_ és háromszáz dollárba került belőle… Egy fél üveg, döbbentem rá, ahogy közelebbről megnéztem. És ő rendelt belőle egy egészet. – Edward – szisszentem fel, ahogy a pincér a menükkel a kezében meghajolt és távozott. – Nem dobhatsz ki csak úgy ennyi pénzt borra!

Mosolygott, és ez elragadó volt. – Természetesen megtehetem, Anita. Mégis hányszor vihetlek vacsorázni téged?

Oké, övé a pont. – De akkor ez az egyetlen alkalom? – vágtam vissza, a mellkasom összeszűkült a félelemtől. Mi van, ha azt mondja, igen? Mi van, ha nemet mond? Nem tudom, hogy melyiket akartam jobban, hogy felelje.

Nem válaszolt nekem. Vagy talán mégis, de nem olyan módon, ahogy vártam tőle. Előrehajolt, az egyik karja a székem hátán nyugodott és az ajkai lágyan az enyémhez nyomódtak. Sóhajtottam, ahogy beledőltem a csókba, és ő belélegezte azt.

– Anita – mormolta halkan a számba. – Megőrjítesz, ugye tudod?

Mosolyogtam, nem engedtem, hogy visszahúzza a karját, inkább nekidőltem és hozzábújtam, a fejem az álla alatt. Egy éjszakára legalább, úgy tudtam tenni, mintha olyan lennék, mint mindenki más. Vagy legalábbis, mint Edward. Éreztem, ahogy az ajkait a fejem búbjára szorítja, majd visszasimítja oldalra a hajamat.

Ez… jó érzés volt. Kellemes, csak ülni itt, és összebújni vele. Talán, mert fenntartások nélkül bíztam benne. Talán, mert azt mondta, hogy ő az én lelki társam. Az, hogy úgy érezte, hogy kapcsolatban áll velem, jelentett valamit. Valami mást is, mint hogy hátborzongató. Egyetlen férfi sem az életemben, őt kivéve, semmi ilyesmit nem mondott soha.

Csak üres ígéreteik voltak, és belerángattak a problémákba.

Basszák meg!

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig ültünk így, óráknak tűnt, bár tudom, hogy a közelébe sem ért. Csak ültünk ott együtt, kellemesen egymás társaságában, mintha összetartoznánk. Figyeltük a hajókat az ölben, és hallgattuk a hullámok tompa hangját a parton.

A pincér zavart meg minket. Le tudtam volna lőni érte! Tényleg le tudtam volna.

Nem tettem. Rendes voltam!

Valamint a tény, hogy nem volt nálam fegyver. Nem mintha nem tudtam volna leszúrni. De a desszert aromája elég volt hozzá, hogy kétszer is meggondoljam, hogy megöljem-e a szegény embert. Ez és Edward állának nyugtalanító feszülése, ahogy felültem.

Tényleg hatékony volt! A pincér semmi pénzért nem kószált volna körülöttünk. Egyáltalán. Csak letette a bort és a desszertet, valamint két tiszta poharat, és elmenekült. Majdnem. Sétált, habár gyorsan.

Edward részéről könnyedén tette. Kihúzta a dugót a borból, és kitöltött egy pohárral, a másikat üresen hagyva. Belekortyolt és elmosolyodott, aztán felajánlotta nekem. Olyan volt a nyelvemen, mint a méz. Fűszeres méz, édes és erős.

Újra megcsókolt, és érezhettem a bor visszamaradt ízét a száján, habár nem fedte el a halk hangot, ami tisztán ő volt. Mikor visszahúzódott, felkínált egy harapást a felfújtból. Kitűnő volt, bár én nem vagyok az elegáns ételek bírája.

Édes volt, egy halvány citrus ízzel, mégis édesebb, mint a narancs. Gondolom ez lehetett a sárgabarack, majd kortyoltam még egyet a borból. Az azonos íz most keresztül tört az ízlelőbimbóimon, és én csak csodáltam a sárgabarack és a narancs ízét benne.

Mézes barack. Annak tűnt az íze. És most neki is, gondoltam, ahogy újra megcsókoltam.

– Már nem igazán vagyok éhes – suttogtam.

Mosolygott, és összefűzte az ujjait az enyémekkel, felhúzva engem is, ahogy felállt. Megragadta a bort, és távoztunk, az üveg felvonók felé tartva, ahol először megláttam azon a délutánon. Megláttam és akartam őt.

Türelmetlenül vártuk, hogy az egyik leérjen a földszintre, majd még inkább azt, hogy üres legyen. Számos ember várakozott még mögöttünk, de Edward szimplán csak rájuk nézett, és senki sem ajánlotta fel, hogy beszáll velünk.

Az ajtók összecsúsztak, és a felvonó emelkedni kezdett, aztán Edward nekinyomott a falnak. Az üveg hűvös volt a vállam alatt, és a nyaka köré fontam a karjaimat, megcsókolva őt. Az üveg az oldalamnak nyomódott, ahogy a másik karját mögém csúsztatta, és magához rántott.

– Akarlak, Anita – mondta nyersen, beborítva a számat a sajátjával. – Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem fogsz nemet mondani!

– Nem fogok – leheltem.

– A bőrödről akarom inni a bort! – mondta, ahogy keményem megcsókolt. – Meg akarom érinteni minden részedet!

Halkan felnyögtem, ahogy a keze lentebb csúszott, hogy becsússzon a szoknyám alá. – Kérlek – mondtam, könyörögtem.

Rám mosolygott, ahogy a felvonó lassult, majd megállt, a tekintete szinte állatias volt. Talán ha több figyelmet szentelek neki, meg kellett volna ijednem. De nem érdekelt. Minden, amit akartam, hogy a bőrét érezzem a sajátomon. – Kérlek, Edward – mondtam, kiélvezve az érzést, hogy a keze a bőrömön van.

– Könyörögni fogsz – mondta.

Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ez fenyegetés vagy ígéret volt. Azt hiszem, mindkettő.


	6. Tényleg Jó Bor

A kezeim remegtek, miközben lehúzta a kódkártyáját az ajtaján és beengedett. A bor az éjjeliszekrényre került, egy pillanatra elfeledkezve róla, ahogy Edward elment pár dolgot elintézni, amit én nem igazán vettem észre. Inkább a kilátás fogott meg. Óceánra néző kilátása volt, nagyon drága, de nagyon megéri.

Kisétáltam az erkélyre, minden idegességem eltűnt, és a vágy is alábbhagyott, ahogy élveztem a víz felől érkező szellő rohamát, ami hűs volt a forró bőrömön. Edward a legfelső szinten lakott. Valahogy tudnom kellett volna, de csak akkor jöttem rá, amikor már a szobájában voltam. Nem egy luxuslakás, de szép volt.

Éreztem őt magam mögött, egy fűtött jelenlétet, és egy kicsit megnyugodtam. Ahol a bőrünk összeért, olyan volt, mint az elektromosság, éles és veszélyes. És tüzes. Megfordultam a karjaiban, és a nyaka köré fontam a sajátomat. A kezei súlyosan pihentek a csípőmön, az ujjai a ruhám anyagára csúsztak.

Megborzongtam, és felemeltem a számat az övéhez, szétnyitva az ajkaimat, amikor megcsókolt. Nekidőltem, éhezve a teste melegére. Egy mosoly játszott az ajkaimon, ahogy éreztem, hogy nekem nyomódik a keménysége, és nem tudtam visszatartani a halk nyögést, ami a torkomból szökött meg.

– Edward – mondtam, szégyentelenül könyörögve neki, hogy megérintsen. Hogy megdugjon.

Körbefordított, így az elhúzható üvegajtónak nyomódtam. A szél fütyülő zajjal végig korbácsolt mellettünk a nyitott oldalon, és libabőrös lettem tőle. Nem, az Ő volt. Minden Ő, döntöttem el, ahogy a szája végigsiklott a torkomon és a vállamon.

Az ujjai türelmetlenül rángatták a pántokat, majd lehúzta, a szája egyre lentebb haladt a mellem ívére. Hátradobtam a fejem, és csak sóhajtoztam a gyönyörtől. A fogai finoman belém haraptak, a nevét nyögtem, az ujjaim a hajába túrtak.

Az arcát újra felemelte az enyémhez, és a szeme csupa kék tűz volt. Újra megcsókolt, majd az egyik kezét közénk csúsztatta, fel a szoknya alatt, az ujjai könnyedén csúsztak be a bugyim alá, majd belém. – Oh – sóhajtottam, és ívbe feszítettem a hátam. Mélyebbre nyomult, az arcát a nyakamhoz szorította.

– Befelé – mondta nyersen.

Eltartott egy pillanatig, amíg felfogtam, hogy mire gondol, és igyekeztem nem nyöszörögni, ahogy elvette az ujjait. Olyan bujának éreztem magam, olyan erotikusnak. Becsúsztatta az ujjait a szájába és lenyalta őket, ahogy hozzám szorította magát. Egy pillanatra nem voltam benne biztos, hogy megértettem őt, de mielőtt bármire is gondolhattam volna, bevitt, a keze szorosan a karomon.

Ezúttal a matracba nyomva találtam magam, miközben megcsókolt. Éreztem magamat rajta, és hirtelen minden, amit akartam, csak az volt, hogy megkóstoljam őt. Erősebb volt, mint én, nem tudtam kényszeríteni, hogy leszálljon rólam, de önként átfordult, amikor rájött, hogy sem megállítani, sem pedig távozni nem próbálok.

Csak én akarok felül lenni.

Gyorsan lecsúsztattam a szandált a lábaimról, és átdobtam a vállam fölött. Azt hiszem, valahol az ajtó mellett landoltak, de nem biztos, és nem is érdekelt. Lovaglóülésben ültem rajta, éreztem, ahogy keményen nekem nyomódik. Az egyetlen dolog, ami elválasztott minket, ami visszatartotta attól, hogy belém csússzon, a ruhánk volt, és egy részem bánta, hogy nem vagyunk máris meztelenek.

A másik részem csak hálás volt érte, hogy nem ér véget olyan gyorsan az egész.

Felcsúsztatta a kezét a combomon a szoknya alá, feltolva a csípőm fölé. Felemeltem a karjaimat és könnyedén áthúzta a fejemen, majd félredobta. A szája forró volt, ahogy az egyik mellbimbómra záródott. Hagytam, hogy hátraessen a fejem, a kezeim a vállán nyugodtak, és próbáltam mozdulatlan maradni, ahelyett, hogy közelebb húznám.

Megugrottam, amikor hideg folyadékot éreztem végigfutni a bőrömön. Felkaptam a fejem, és láttam az ördögi tekintetet a szemében, ahogy végigöntötte a Sauternest a mellemen. Még mindig engem nézett, ahogy kivillant a nyelve, hogy lenyalogassa a bőrömről, átszaladva a mellbimbómon is, még feszesebbé téve azt. Elakadt a lélegzetem a meleg nedvesség érzésétől a bor fölött.

– Mondtam neked, hogy a bőrödről akarom inni a bort – mormolta, ahogy lassan lenyalogatta a maradékot is, mielőtt leöntötte volna a másik mellemet is. Csak nyögni tudtam, ahogy ráhajtotta a fejét.

– Állj! – ziháltam, ahogy megvonaglottam rajta. Felkiáltottam, hirtelen meglepett, ahogy egy nem várt orgazmus végigsöpört rajtam. A légzésem szaggatott és zavart volt, és megbántottságot láttam az arcán.

Az arcához emeltem a kezem, aggódva próbáltam eltüntetni az érzést onnan, de nem tudtam. Még mindig csak újratanultam, hogyan kell lélegezni. Csak arra voltam képes, hogy a nyakához nyomjam az arcom, belélegezzem a puha pézsma illatát, és megpróbáljam visszaszerezni a hangom.

– Edward – próbáltam. A hangom halk volt és nagyon nyers. Nyeltem egyet.

De nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék. Soha senki nem tett velem ilyet, nem tartotta a kezében a szenvedélyem ilyen gyorsan és könnyedén. Megijesztett engem, még ha csak egy kicsit is, mikor rájöttem, hogy pontosan mit is tud tenni velem.

Felemeltem a fejem, és a szemébe néztem, próbáltam hagyni, hogy lássa, bár kissé bizonytalanul, hogy pontosan mi is történt köztünk. Az arca abba a hideg ürességbe fakult, amit olyan jól ismertem. De ott volt számomra, hogy mit érzett, csak tudnom kellett, hogy mit keressek.

És megtettem.

A bőr a szeme és a szája körül alig észrevehetően megfeszült. Az izmok az állában és a nyakán merevek voltak, kemény és görcsös a sima lebarnult bőr alatt. A hajába csúsztattam az ujjaim, a sajátom felé húzva a száját, és finoman megcsókoltam.

– Sajnálom – leheltem a szájába. A kezeim a karjaira hullottak, és addig csúsztattam őket, míg a csuklóihoz értem. Nem érinthettem meg a kezeit, szorosan a hátamon voltak. Mereven. Ijedten, azt hiszem.

– Kérlek, érints meg, Edward – suttogtam halkan. Annyira lágyan. – Könyörgöm! Nem te mondtad, hogy könyörögni fogok?

Egy halvány mosoly volt az ajkain, majd előrehajolt, finoman megcsókolt, ahogy én tettem előtte, váratlanul gyengéden. A pánik és a félelem újra nőni kezdett bennem, de elnyomtam, nem akarva megkérdőjelezni ezt, csak érezni. A kérdések a napfényre valók, a szenvedély és igen, az érzékiség, legjobb éjszakára.

– Anita – mondta, majd kétségbeesett frusztrációval csókolt meg. Keményen és gyorsan, de még mindig óvatosan. A csípőm előre lendült, és érezhettem őt keményen a lábaim közt. Visszahúztam a kezeim, hogy átsuhanjanak a nadrágja elején, majd becsúsztattam őket az inge alá, végigfuttatva az ujjaim a hasán, mielőtt óvatosan kigomboltam.

Visszahajtotta a fejét a mellemre, és felsóhajtott. A vállának nyomtam a kezem. Önként hátradőlt, és eléggé lecsúsztattam az inget a karjain ahhoz, hogy az oldalánál tartsa őket, mielőtt lentebb csúsztattam magam a lábain.

A cipzárját nehezebb volt kibontani a nyomás miatt, ami alulról feszítette, és eltörtem, ahogy próbáltam lehúzni. Nem mintha ideges lennék! Csak türelmetlen. A gomb már könnyen ment, és megemelte a csípőjét, ahogy lecsúsztattam a nadrágot a lábain, majd egyetlen durva mozdulattal lerángattam, a cipőivel együtt.

Nem viselt semmit sem alatta.

Képzelheted!

Ettől hátrányba került, nekem még mindig megvolt a fehérneműm. De nem számított. Felkúsztam a lábain, és a kezembe vettem a farkát, egy pillanatra feltekintve rá, míg fontolóra vettem, hogy mit is akarok csinálni. Elmosolyodtam.

Kinyújtottam a kezem, és megfogtam a félig üres borosüveget, ami bizonytalanul ült az ágyon. Egy pillanattal később az édes folyadék a bőrén csillogott, és ő zihált és hánykolódott, ahogy a bor hűvössége belé szivárgott.

Másodpercekkel később rácsúsztattam a számat. A citrusos édes bor, és a bőre sósságának összevegyült ízei váratlanul kellemes módon keveredtek, és én olyan mélyen nyeltem be, ahogy csak tudtam, a tövére kulcsolva a kezem, enyhén megszorítva azt.

Felnyögött. A szemei zárva voltak, és a fejét hátrahajtotta, így élvezhettem a nyaka vonalát, miközben szoptam és nyaltam őt. Megálltam, amikor a csípője elkezdett előrelendülni. Nem lesz korai megkönnyebbülés számára, ma este nem!

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, és még egy kis bort öntöttem a hasára, majd végigcsúsztattam a nyelvem a feszes bőrön, felnyalogatva róla, miközben próbáltam lovaglóülésben helyben tartani őt. A keze az ágytakarót markolta, összeszorította az állkapcsát, ezúttal gyönyör helyett fájdalmában. Csak mosolyogtam.

Majd felsikoltottam, mikor felült és átfordított engem. Egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy le fogja tépni a bugyimat, de nem tette. Keményen megcsókolt, és csak lerángatta rólam. Újra nyögtem, ahogy két ujját majdhogynem durván belém csúsztatta, de nem fájdalmasan.

Mosolygott, ahogy rájött, hogy már kész vagyok rá, és egy hosszú, lassú lökéssel belém fúrta magát. Felkiáltottam, ahogy feszített, a lábaim a derekára kulcsolódtak, ahogy a súlya rajtam nyugodott. Kinyitottam a szemem, hogy belenézhessek az övébe.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte tőlem, lágyan és tétovázva.

Frusztráltan, és nem kevés humorral felnyögtem. – Kicsit későn van ehhez a kérdéshez, nem gondolod, Edward? – kérdeztem. – Kérlek – suttogtam –, kérlek, dugj meg!

Az ajkai az enyémre préselődtek, a nyelve a számba csúszott, hogy lustán összefonódjon az enyémmel, miközben egy lassú és állandó ritmusba kezdett. Felsóhajtottam a gyönyörtől, ahogy a testem körülfogta, még inkább magamba húzva őt.

– Gyorsabban – suttogtam, ahogy éreztem a következő orgazmus közeledtét. A légzése még szaggatottabbá vált, és éreztem gyorsulni a szívverését is, ahogy mindketten közelebb és közelebb kerültünk a végéhez.

Kissé bizonytalanná vált a mozgása, a hangja feszült, ahogy a fülembe suttogta: – Nem fogom sokkal tovább bírni.

Eltöprengtem rajta, de figyelmen kívül hagytam. – Kérlek, Edward – nyögtem újra, és ő gyorsabban és erősebben mozgott bennem, egyre közelebb és közelebb juttatva engem, mígnem lehunytam a szemem, és a nevét kiáltva elélveztem.

Döfött még egyszer, kétszer, majd éreztem, hogy olyan mélyre csúszik bennem, amennyire csak tud. Összeszorultam körülötte, és elismerem, nyögtem, ahogy elélvezett, nagyon közel kerülve a harmadik orgazmushoz, ahogy megtette. Átöleltem a karjaimmal, az arcát az enyémhez húztam, és megcsókoltam, mielőtt legördült rólam és kihúzódott volna belőlem, a karjába húzva engem.

Csak feküdtünk ott utána, hosszú ideig, egyikünk sem akart mozdulni, miközben a függöny mozgott a szellőben. Majdnem elaludtam, amikor az oldalára fordult, felém gördülve. Panaszosan felmordultam, ahogy felült, és kihúzott valamit maga alól.

A mostanra már üres Sauternes üveg volt az.

Felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, ahogy meglengette előttem, miközben visszatelepedett, visszahúzva a karjába, hagyva, hogy addig fészkelődjek a fejemmel, míg kényelmes lett a pozíció. Majd a hasamra fektette az üveget és görgetni kezdte, miközben rám nézett.

– Tudod, ez tényleg egy jó bor – mondta halkan.

Nevettem.


	7. Másnap Reggel

Napfényre, távoli nevetésre, és a hullámok parton megtörő hangjára ébredtem. Valami furcsa motorhang futott át rajta, majd sikítozás és kiabálás. Valami nehéz súly volt keresztben a hasamon és a combjaimon, nyújtózkodtam, majd lassan kinyitottam a szemem a szikrázó világosságra.

Edward feje kényelmesen pihent a pocakomon, az egyik karja a lábaim alá volt befűzve, a másik birtoklóan ölelte át a combjaimat. Mosolyogtam az egyenletes légzésén, majd még jobban, mikor mocorogni kezdett, a keze finoman simogatta lábamat, majd egyre feljebb emelkedett a meztelen csípőmhöz.

Kissé megdöntötte a fejét, míg már láthatott engem, és rámosolyogtam. – Hali – mondtam halkan, nem akarva túl sok szóval, vagy esetleges megbánással megtörni a békét. Nekem nem volt bűntudatom, és egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki sem.

De nincs értelme elrontani valami jót.

Csak bámult rám, és éreztem, ahogy megfeszülök az elkerülhetetlen elutasításra várva. Aztán átfordult, egy csókot nyomott a hasamra, mielőtt fentebb mászott, és az enyémre nyomta az ajkait. Az szám mosolyra húzódott az övé alatt, ahogy visszafeküdtem, átadva magam a csóknak.

A keze végigsimított a testemen a combomig, felhúzva azt, míg közrefogták őt, éreztem, ahogy keményen és forrón a hasamba nyomódik. Addig tekergőztem alatta, míg mindkét lábam a derekára fonhattam. Így már fentebb tolhattam magam, sosem törve meg közben a csókot, mígnem éreztem, hogy kezd belém csúszni. 

Belesóhajtottam a szájába, ahogy kitágultam, hogy alkalmazkodjam hozzá. Ez alkalommal lassabb volt, sokkal gyengédebb, ahogy a csípője mozgott, és én belenyomtam a sarkaimat a derekába. Halkan nyögdécseltem, elcsodálkozva rajta, hogy milyen szégyentelenül könyörgök neki, hogy megdugjon.

Az ujjai a hajamba túrtak, hátrahúzva a fejem, míg a torkom feltárult a szájának. Csókokkal ostromolta, lágy, harapdáló csókokkal, amitől felkiáltottam. A kezeim a hátára tapadtak, mikor megfeszültem alatta, majdnem kiabálva, ahogy elélveztem, amit ő egy csókkal magába nyelt, erősebben lökve, míg az ő teste is megremegett.

Hosszú ideig feküdtünk még ott így, a lábaimmal átölelve őt, az arca a nyakamhoz szorítva. Nem akartam megmozdulni, olyan elégedettnek éreztem magam. Edwarddal, ahogy tart engem, elégedett voltam.

Ez az egy gondolat elég volt hozzá, hogy nekifeszüljek, hogy leszálljon rólam, az oldalamra forduljak, majd felüljek. – Hány óra van? – kérdeztem, próbálva eltusolni a hirtelen támadt félelmemet.

Éreztem magamon a szemeit, ahogy felkaptam a takarót, ami ledobva hevert a földön. Magam köré tekertem, visszafordultam hozzá, igyekeztem úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, és nem estem volna pánikba.

Még mindig engem figyelt, az arca visszacsúszott a megszokott maszkjába, és szorosabbra húztam a takaró széleit magamon. Szar dolog a bűntudat! Szóval kezdett a helyzet kényelmetlen lenni. Lefeküdtem vele. Kétszer. De még mindig meztelennek éreztem magam.

Nos, az voltam. Tehát mindegy.

Ő ezzel szemben nem igazán volt szégyenlős. Edward csak feküdt az ágyon, az egyik lába felhúzva, és a jobb részei csak feküdtek ott, hogy az egész világ láthassa. Oké, talán csak én, de egy kicsit még mindig gyűlöltem érte, amiért nem volt jobban…. olyan, mint én, azt hiszem.

Éreztem, hogy az arcomat elönti a forróság, és megráztam a fejem, majdnem futottam a fürdőszobába. Amikor az ajtó végre becsukódott, jobban éreztem magam. Még jobban éreztem magam, miután be is zártam. Beletelt egy pillanatba, míg körülnéztem, nem igazán lepett meg a fürdőszoba mérete, és a pazarsága. De ettől újraértelmeztem az otthoni felszerelésemet.

A kád egy mély és nagy pezsgőfürdő volt, márványból készült, három lépcsővel, vagy valami hasonlóval. A zuhanyzó szintén túlméretes volt, könnyedén elég fél tucat ember számára is. A falakon azonos típusú márvány burkolólap volt, és az ajtók tejüvegből voltak. 

Mosolyogtam, miközben kinyitottam az ajtót és benyúltam, hogy megnyissam a zuhanyt. Meglepődtem, amikor a víz a falból folyt rám. Eláztatta a takarót, és én csak a szememet forgattam. Ez nem az én napom; de amikor végre ledobtam magamról a takarót, és kihajítottam, tökéletesnek éreztem.

Erős volt és majdnem túl forró, ahogy lefolyt a fejemen. A kis szórófejek, amik a hátamra céloztak, csodálatos érzést biztosítottak, majd megfordultam, és oldalra húztam a hajam, hogy jobban hozzám férjenek. A szemem zárva volt, és a víz az arcomra záporozott.

Aztán inkább csak éreztem, mint hallottam a kattanást, ahogy a zuhany ajtaja nyílik, majd csukódik. Egy száj csókolta a nyakam, és nagyon keményen próbáltam nem felemelni az arcom hozzá. Inkább elfordultam tőle, arccal a víz felé.

– Bezártam az ajtót – mondtam.

Edward nevetett. – És a zárt ajtók mióta jelentenek különbséget?

Elrejtettem a mosolyom. Övé a pont. Teljesen arra készültem, hogy dühös legyek rá, amikor éreztem a kezét keresztülfutni a hajamon. Nehéz és nedves volt, és éreztem, ahogy az ujjai a fejbőrömet masszírozzák. – Csukd be a szemed – mondta, megmentve, mikor a sampon habja csúszni kezdett lefelé a homlokomon.

– Csak lazíts, Anita. Vigyázni fogok rád – suttogta, ahogy megfordított, és hátradöntötte a fejem, hogy kiöblítse a sampont. Sóhajtottam, ahogy az ajkai újra a nyakamra nyomódtak, próbálva más dolgokra gondolni, mint arra a tényre, hogy a meztelen teste az enyémhez súrlódik a víz alatt.

A keze végigsiklott a bőrömön, selymesen simán a szappantól, és én megborzongtam, nem törődve vele, hogy a mellbimbóim megkeményedtek, és a bőröm bizsergett, ahol megérintett. A kezei a lábam közé csúsztak, próbálva személytelen lenni, miközben mosdatott, de még mindig ingerelt engem. Majd visszatolt a víz alá, leöblített, de nem csókolt meg újból.

Visszafordított a vízhez, hagyta forró hullámokban végigfutni a melleimen, a hasamon, le a combjaimon. Felsóhajtottam, ahogy a kezei újra a hajammal kezdtek foglalkozni. A kondicionáló hideg volt a forró víz és gőz után, de pár perc alatt felmelegedett, és visszadőltem hozzá, hagyva, hogy a hátam a teste hosszú, kemény vonalának dőljön.

A kezei a nyakamra csúsztak, finoman masszírozva azt, majd a vállaimat is. Megborzongtam, ahogy körém csúsztatta a karjait. Beléjük kapaszkodtam, mielőtt végiggondolhattam volna, és újra éreztem a biztonság érzését.

Kipattantak a szemeim.   
– Edward – kezdtem –, ez…  
Megálltam. Nem tudtam, minek hívjam. Viszonynak? Nem, egyikünknek sincs senki más. Fellángolásnak? Talán. Kapcsolatnak… nem. Soha!

– Ez komplikálatlan, Anita – suttogta. Épp csak hallottam a zuhany tompa morajától.

Ez úgy hangzott… Nem tudom. Úgy hangzott, mintha megbánta volna. Megfordultam a karjaiban, a kezem a csípőjén pihent, de nem foglalkoztam vele, hogy újra keményen nyomódik a hasamnak.

– Megbántad? – kérdeztem.

Megrázta a fejét. – Nem, ezt nem bántam meg.

Úgy nézett ki, mintha még mást is akarna mondani, de a telefon csörögni kezdett. Anélkül, hogy megvártam volna, hogy válaszol-e a telefonra, elkezdtem lemosni magam. Egy pillanatig még engem nézett, majd kilépett a zuhanyból, és a telefonhoz ment.

Sosem mondta meg, ki volt az, mikor végül kijöttem a zuhanyból. A frissen rendbe rakott ágyon feküdt egy régi farmerban, a tévét nézve. Hála istennek a szobaszolgálatért, nem szívesen gondolok a reakciójukra a disznóól láttán, amit múlt éjjel csináltunk.

Csak az esti ruhám volt nálam, szóval feltúrtam a szekrényét. Mikor befejeztem, volt egy tiszta fehér pólóm, egy szürke boxerem és egy másik törölköző a hajamnak. Körültekertem a fejemen, mielőtt felhúztam a boxert, és átrángattam a trikót a törölközőn és a fejemen. 

Csak úgy lógott a mellkasomon. – Azt hiszem, kinyúlítottam a trikódat, Edward – mondtam, ahogy leültem mellé az ágyra. A távirányító a hasán feküdt, és az egyik keze a feje mögé volt téve. A hozzám közelebbi keze a mellette lévő párnán kinyújtva pihent. 

Hallottam egy mordulást, ahogy előrehajtottam a fejem, és elkezdtem a törölközővel dörgölni a hajam. – Van még, megtarthatod – mondta végül. Nevettem, ahogy hátracsaptam a hajam, apró vízcseppekkel borítva be őt.

Rám bámult, de én nem törődtem vele, ahogy hátradőltem a párnára, és nem teljesen véletlenül a karjára. Egy pillanatra megfeszült alattam, majd átfogta a vállamat, és egy kicsit szorosabban húzott az oldalához. Hálásan hozzábújtam, és az egyik lábam átdobtam az övén.

– Mit néztél? – kérdeztem lazán, ahogy a nedves fejemet belefúrtam a mellkasába. Grimaszolt és kihúzta a hajamat az arcából.

– Anita, tiszta víz vagy! – mondta. – Várj, mit jelent az, hogy mit néztem?

Vihogtam, ahogy megragadtam a távirányítót, és a hátam mögé tartottam, így nem érhette el. – Pontosan azt, amit mondtam, Edward. Mit _néztél_? Most nálam van a távirányító, bármit nézhetünk, amit akarok!

Felnéztem rá, és egy pillanatra azt hittem, hagyni fogja. Végtére is, rendszerint nem nézek nyálas filmeket. Tévedtem. Másodperceken belül átfordított engem, így már nem mellette feküdtem, hanem alatta.

A mosoly az arcán komisz és elragadó volt. Bármilyen fenntartásaim is voltak előtte, gyorsan elolvadtak, ahogy egy kézzel tartotta a csuklóimat, a kezemben a távirányítóval és a másikkal már a boxert rángatta, amit felvettem.

Egy halk szakadás és tompa átkozódás hallatszott, ahogy végül sikerült lehúznia, és én csak nevettem. – Problémák? – kötekedtem. Ez egyáltalán nem én voltam, bár egyikünk sem viselkedett normálisan, de nem álltunk meg.

Leküzdötte a nadrágját a térdéig, majd lerúgta, ahogy felhúzta a trikót, a szája már a mellemen volt. Még mindig tartotta a csuklóimat, kicsit küzdöttem, örömmel a fogságban. Mindig az enyém volt az irányítás, sosem hagyva senkinek, hogy átvegye azt.

De Edward ugyan ilyen volt, és én megbíztam benne. A szája az enyémre tapadt, éhesen falta, ahogy a szabad keze a szétnyitott combjaim közé siklott, egy ujja belém csúszott, és a hüvelykujjával finoman dörzsölni kezdte a csiklómat. Felkiáltottam, ívbe feszítettem a hátam, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy belém csúszott.

A hüvelykujja ott maradt, miközben belém tolta magát, míg csak tövig el nem merült bennem. Aztán megnyomta az ujját, gyönyört küldve keresztül a testemen. Kihúzódott, lassú mozgásba kezdve, ami megőrjített engem. Közel voltam, annyira közel, de sosem volt elég gyors, így csak a határon tartott engem.

A lábaim a teste köré fonódtak, és felnyögött, amikor összeszorítottam a combjaimat. – Anita – motyogta, amikor felülre kerültem, vele magam alatt, és keményen belém döfte magát. Megriszáltam a csípőmet, amitől mindketten felnyögtünk.

Most én lovagoltam meg őt, olyan lassan, ahogy ő dugott meg engem, sosem engedve, hogy közel kerüljön, sosem engedve, hogy gyorsítson a tempón. Még mindig csapdában tartotta a karjaimat, ezúttal mögöttem, miközben alulról belém döfött.

– Anita – mondta rekedten. Hagytam hátrahanyatlani a fejem, és gyorsítottam a tempón. A bőr csattogása a bőrön hangosabb volt a tévénél, meglovagoltam őt, mélyen magamba fogadva, majd hallottam, ahogy felnyög. A kezei a csuklómat szorították, és arra gondoltam, valószínűleg később kék foltjaim lesznek, de amikor felült, és a szájával elkapta az enyémet, ez már nem számított.

– Együtt – mondta, távolinak tűnő hangon. – Élvezz velem, Anita – kérte, és én megtettem, összeszorulva körülötte, ahogy mind a ketten egyszerre értünk a csúcsra. A szájába kiáltottam, a nyelvét keresve, ahogy az orgazmusom keményen megrázott.

Könnyek voltak a szememben, mikor kinyitottam őket, ahogy Edward kisöpörte az arcomból a még mindig nedves hajamat, és finom csókokat lehet a homlokomra. – Anita, Anita – mondta csendesen és fáradtan.

Felnéztem rá, ahogy lefektetett az ágyra, a karjaiba húzva. Felmosolyogtam rá, és ásítottam. – Mi az, Edward? – kérdeztem.

Újra megcsókolta a homlokom, és rám mosolygott. – Semmi. Minden rendben, csak aludj.

Gondolatban feljegyeztem, hogy később próbáljak némi infót kipréselni belőle, de most mindössze csak aludni akartam. A jó szex lefáraszt. És úgy tűnt, ez mind megvan Edwarddal.


	8. Rómeó és Júlia

A parton megtörő hullám hangjára és halk dörmögésre ébredtem. Mosolyogtam, ahogy felismert Edward hangjának halk tónusát és felültem, kinyújtóztattam a karjaimat, majd kiropogtattam a hátam. Jól éreztem magam. Meglepően jól, mióta az éjszaka nagy részét és a fél napot eszméletlen kamatyolással töltöttem. Edwarddal.

Különös módon, az ötlet már nem volt olyan furcsa, mint tegnap lett volna.

Felültem, magam köré tekertem a takarót, és felhúztam a hónom alá, ahogy felálltam. Hosszú, majdnem elegáns redőkben omlott alá körülöttem és elmosolyodtam. Tisztán női dolog. Úgy éreztem… akartam, azt hiszem.

Sok idő eltelt azóta, hogy valakivel csak az élvezet kedvéért bújtam ágyba. Általában volt valami hátsó szándék, akár az én ötletem volt, akár nem. És ez jó érzés volt. Jól éreztem magam.

Mosolyogtam, ahogy követtem a hangját az erkélyre. Majdnem ismét éjszaka volt, és visszanyeltem a meglepett nevetést, ami kirobban belőlem, ahogy kiléptem a fátyolos függönyön át a meleg levegőbe. Egy fonott kanapén heverészett, ami művészien beállítottnak tűnt a közepes méretű erkélyen.

Legalábbis úgy nézett ki. Különben is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy valakinek egy csomó pénzt fizettek érte, hogy eldöntse, milyen szögben kéne állnia a kanapénak az alacsony, fonott dohányzóasztal mögött. Valószínűleg rohamot kapnának, ha látnák, hogy a lábát támasztja rajta.

Szívrohamot kapnának, ha tudnák, hogy azon tűnődöm, hogy az asztal elég erős-e a szexhez.

Edward még mindig telefonált, összeráncoltam a homlokom, mikor kissé lehalkította a hangját. Tudom, hogy vannak titkai, de nem akartam, és nem is volt rá szükségem, hogy pont most dörgölje az orrom alá. Feldühített. És fájt. Nem nagyon, csak egy kicsit. Mint amikor megszúrod az ujjad, hogy vérezzen.

Talán ez mégsem a megfelelő hasonlat, mert az elég rendesen fáj.

Majd felnézett rám és elmosolyodott. Alig hallottam, ahogy beleszól a telefonba: – Később a héten még felhívlak, Ryan. Most van jobb dolgom is. – Kikapcsolta a telefont és az asztalra dobta, majd felém nyújtotta a kezét. Leültem mellé, felhúztam a lábam, és magam köré tekertem a takarót a szellő ellen.

Csak ültünk ott, néztük, ahogy a nap lenyugszik a horizonton, az oldalához bújtam, a karja magához szorított. Gyönyörű látvány volt, ahogy vörös, rózsaszín és a lila tüzet vérzett a víz peremén. És mikor az óceán visszatükrözte, az csak megduplázta a szépségét.

A hold már eléggé fent volt az égen, mielőtt egyikünk is újra megmozdult volna. Edward volt, aki megmozdult és csókot nyomott a homlokomra, mielőtt azt suttogta volna nekem:

_– Kelj, szép Nap, és az irigy holdat öld meg,_  
Mely már beteg és bútól sápadoz,  
Mivel te, a szolgálólánya szebb vagy. 

Mosolyogva fordultam felé. – Ismered Shakespeare-t? – kérdeztem meglepődve. 

Valahogy, nem számít, milyen hozzáértő a fegyverekkel, mindig lenyűgöz, ha valami nagyon is hétköznapi dolgot tesz. Mint egy átlagos ember.

Rám villantott egy mosolyt. _– Hát így bocsátasz el, ily éhesen?_

Nevettem. Ha bármi is, ő több volt, mint jóllakott. De a kíváncsiságom felébredt, és magam is ismertem egy kicsit Shakespeare-t, még ha az csak a Rómeó és Júlia volt is.

 _– Hát mit kívánsz ma éjjel, édesem?_ – kérdeztem vissza, végig futtatva az ujjaimat a meztelen mellkasán, le a farmerja gombjáig, ami a derekára süllyedt.

 _– Esküdj hűséget, mint tenéked én_ – vágott vissza, közelebb hajolva hozzám. A takarót a kezében fogta, szétnyitotta, a kulcscsontomra szorítva a száját, mielőtt lentebb siklott, hogy a mellembe csípjen a fogaival.

_– Hisz én előbb esküdtem, meg se kértél.  
Jaj, bár ne is esküdtem volna meg._

Istenem, ez tényleg az én hangom volt? Lágynak és zihálónak hangzott. Úgy hangzott, mint Júlia. Hol volt Edward, amikor az iskolai előadásra próbáltunk? Ha megkaptam volna a szerepet, akkor többet tudnék, mint néhány nyamvadt mondat, amit Edwarddal váltottam.

– _Ó, visszavonnád esküdet?_ – suttogta, ahogy a szája az enyémre tapadt. Belenyögtem és szorosan magához húzott, megfordítva, így most terpeszben ültem rajta.

A takaró elfeledetten halomba gyűlt a derekamnál, ahogy a keze végigfutott a hátamon, a gyönyör új magasságaiba cirógatva engem. Újra a szájába nyögtem, félredöntve e fejem, így jobban meg tudtam csókolni.

A keze a farmerján matatott, az ujjai minden egyes mozdulatnál hozzám dörzsölődtek, ahogy azon igyekezett, hogy kigombolja a gombot és lehúzza a cipzárt, majd megszabaduljon tőle. Amikor eltűntek alólam, keményen belém lökte magát. 

Felkiáltottam, ahogy lökött egyet, aztán teljesen bennem volt, és a nyakába fúrtam az arcomat. Hallottam valakit nyöszörögni, és eltartott pár másodpercig, míg rájöttem, hogy én vagyok az. Annyira erotikusnak, annyira szégyentelennek hangzott, és éreztem, ahogy a bőröm bizsereg, ahol a szája hozzáért.

– Istenem, Edward – mondtam –, ne állj meg!

– Soha – válaszolt rekedten, megcsókolva engem, kék szemei az enyémbe fúródtak.

Ez elég volt hozzá, hogy a testem megremegjen, ahogy a hasamban felgyülemlett feszültség felrobbant egy hatalmas fény és tűz labdává, a nevét kiáltottam, belekapaszkodva, miközben meglovagoltam őt. A saját orgazmusom elég volt hozzá, hogy átlökje a peremen, és éreztem magamban forrón és keményen, ahogy elélvez, a nevemet nyögve, a homlokát az enyémnek szorítva, az ajkai épp csak érintették az enyémet.

Heves. Ez volt az egyetlen szó, amire gondolni tudtam, ahogy ültem ott az ölében, még mindig magamban tartva őt. Az orgazmus hullámai még mindig keresztül bizseregtek a testemen, és kuncogtam az érzéstől. Kellemes volt és élvezetes. Heves.

– Ez mindig ilyen, mint ez? – suttogtam neki, mikor végül újra kinyitotta a szemét.

Mosolygott. – Csak veled, Anita. Csak veled.

Újra megcsókoltam, óvatosan kiszabadítom magam és a takaróm, magára hagyva őt a hűvös éjszakai levegőben. Megálltam az ajtóban, a függöny újra körülöttem hullámzott, és visszanéztem rá.

– Elmegyek lezuhanyozni – mondtam. – Aztán ételt akarok!

Bólintott, ahogy felállt, és megragadta a nadrágját, így az nem buktatta fel. Kellett hozzá egy pillanat, hogy rájöjjek, hogy követ engem. Amikor leesett, megráztam a fejem, mondván: – Magamban, Edward.

Rám mosolygott, és ez sokkal számítóbb volt, mint bármi, amit azóta láttam, hogy felébredtem. – Majd meglátjuk.

Aztán elnevette magát. – Rendben, rendben! Menj! Zuhanyozz! Intézd el a lányos dolgaidat! Addig gondoskodom a vacsoráról.

A fürdőszoba felé indultam, nevetve, ahogy elkaptam az utolsó dolgot, amit mondott nekem.

_– S miért, szerelmem?_

Ez volt a következő sor, amit mi… mondanánk, ha nem lettünk volna túl elfoglaltak hozzá. Bíztam Edwardban, hogy emlékszik rá.


	9. Az üveglift

– Ébredj, álomszuszék! – mondta valaki a fülembe, túl közelről és túl hangosan ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam.

– Menj el, alszom – motyogtam, ahogy a fejemre húztam a párnát.

– Anita – mondta Ronnie énekelve. – Kelj fel, vegyél fel valami ruhát. Nem akarom többé a meztelen fenekedet látni.

Ettől rögtön felültem és körülnéztem. Valóban, Ronnie ült mellettem az ágyon, és sietve magamra kaptam a takarót, hogy betakarjam vele magam. – Mit csinálsz itt? Hol van Edward? – kérdeztem, próbálva összeadni kettőt meg kettőt, de nem egészen négyet kaptam.

– A szívtipród elment, hogy reggelit hozzon neked. Meghívott, hogy csatlakozzam hozzátok – válaszolta, miközben körbesétált a szobában, értékelve a kitűnő díszítést és füttyentve egyet a kilátástól. – Szóval, hogy álltok ti ketten?

– Umm… – nem válaszoltam neki, helyette felkaptam a pólót és a boxert, ami az ágy mellett hevert. Edward és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy ott marad, mivel csak azért mozdultunk el egymás testétől, hogy kinyissuk az ajtót a szobaszerviznek, vagy újabb zuhanyt vegyünk.

– Ez neked jó? – kérdezte, ahogy felém fordult, az egyik finoman ívelt szemöldökét felvonva. – Elhoztam a ruháidat.

Követtem a tekintetét, és elmosolyodtam, ahogy megláttam, hogy az egyik táskám a komód mellett fekszik. – Nem kellett volna ezt tenned, de köszönöm.

Ezután felöltöztem, és sokkal kényelmesebben éreztem maga tőle. Az órára pillantottam és megráztam a fejem. – Délután van. Hogy fog Edward reggelit szerezni?

Ronnie vállat vont. – Szerintem ő bármit megszerez neked.

Hogy ezen mit kellett volna értenem, nem tudom. De mosolyogtam és bólintottam, mintha érteném, a beszélgetést sokkal általánosabb témákra terelve, mint Edward és az én kapcsolatom, vagy annak hiánya. Kint voltunk az erkélyen, üveges vizet iszogatva, amikor hallottam, hogy az ajtó kinyílik és becsukódik, mert Edward visszajött.

Egy gyors mosoly Ronnie-ra, majd felálltam és bementem hozzá, a nyaka köré kanyarítottam a karjaimat és csókot nyomtam az arcára, majd az ajkaira, ahogy letette a szatyrokat az ágyra. A kezei a derekamra tévedtek és közelebb húzott magához, én tekergőztem, ahogy újra megcsókolt engem, mielőtt elengedett, majd megfogta az egyik kezemet.

– Croissant, kávé és dzsem, meg miegymás, amiből választhatsz – közölte, ahogy Ronnie bejött.

Ő rámosolygott Edwardra, mondván: – Csak most jöttem fel az ebédről, szóval magatokra hagylak titeket. Holnap együtt vacsorázhatnánk, oké?

Edward mosolygott, mondott valami semlegest, amivel egyetértettem, aztán az ajtóhoz kísértem Ronnie-t. – Részleteket! – suttogta nekem, ahogy becsuktam mögötte azt. Nevettem és bezártam, majd visszafordultam Edwardhoz. Furcsa mosollyal az arcán nézett engem.

– Részletek? – kérdezte.

Újra elnevettem magam. – Csak együnk!

_*** * * *** _

– Nem tudtam, hogy tudsz vitorlázni – mondtam Edwardnak, ahogy átdobta az egyik karját a vállamon.

Csak vállat vont, ahogy felsétáltunk a dokkon vissza a hotelhoz. Épp most értünk vissza egy jó pár óra hosszú vitorlázásból a Mexikói-öbölben, csak Edwarddal, személyzet nélkül. Kimondottan élveztem, miután ráébredtem, hogy Edward tudja, hogy mit csinál. Nem mintha valaha is nem tudná. De kellemes volt eltávolodni az emberektől, csak mi ketten.

Annyira nyugtató volt, mindkettőnk számára. Különösen Edwardnak. Éreztem a könnyedségén, ahogy mozgott, ahogy elértük a hotelt. Ki volt világítva, de nem olyan fényesen, mint ahogy lehetett volna valami tisztességesebb órában, hiszen már elmúlt éjfél. A délután és az este nagyobb részében csak sodródtunk és csak most értünk vissza.

Visszanéztem, hogy láthassam a hajót. A hullámokon ringatózott, és láttam a férfit is a _Club Nautico_ -ból, aki bérbe adta nekünk és engedélyezte Edwardnak az éjszakai vitorlázást, mielőtt kihajóztunk. Elmosolyodtam, majd visszafordultam és kényelmesen hozzábújtam Edwardhoz.

– Szobaszerviz? – kérdezte.

Bólintottam. – Elég éhes vagyok. Mit hoznak még fel ilyen későn?

– Bármit, amit csak szeretnél, Anita – mondta Edward egy mosollyal. Egy gyors csókot nyomott a halántékomra, mielőtt bevezetett a szállodába, el a recepciós pult előtt a felvonók felé.

Türelmesen vártuk, hogy az egyik lejöjjön, és megborzongtam, ahogy éreztem, hogy az ujjai lentebb sodródnak, hogy becsússzanak a bikini alsóm alá, a hátsóm felső ívét cirógatva, majd vissza fel, lustán körözve a hátamon. Mosolyogtam, lecsúsztatva a kezem a hasán a fürdőnadrágja legtetejéig.

Még ott is érezhettem az erekciója hegyét, ahogy kifeszíti a ruhát, mintha lyukat akarna tépni az anyagba. Szerencsére a lift pont akkor jött, és mi beléptünk, alig várva már, hogy az ajtók becsukódjanak, mielőtt a karjaiba vetettem magam, hozzápréselve magam, élvezve, ahogy a farka kemény hossza a hasamnak nyomódik.

– Mi van akkor, ha azt mondom neked, hogy akarlak, Anita? – suttogta nekem, miközben megcsókolt. – Pont itt, pont most!

Megborzongtam, hagytam az ujjaimat a hátán játszadozni, míg ő a sarongomat húzta. – Valaki lehet, hogy meglát minket – sikerült kinyögnöm, a hangom egyáltalán nem hasonlított a sajátomra.

– Nem érdekel – lehelte a bőrömbe, ahogy a nyakamat csókolgatta, majd finoman megharapta.

Elakadt a lélegzetem és nekifeszítettem magam. – Edward – nyögtem.

Elködösült szemekkel láttam, hogy mosolyog és hátranyúl, hogy megnyomja a felvonó stop gombját. – Edward, ki kell kapcsolnod a riasztót – mondtam, mielőtt feltűnt volna, hogy semmi más nem történt, csak megállt a mozgásunk.

– Már korábban megpiszkáltam – mondta egy mosollyal.

Megfordultam, lenéztem a majdnem teljesen sötét előcsarnokra, és nem kaptam levegőt. Majdnem a legfelső szinten voltunk, túl magasan hozzá, hogy bárki bármi inkriminálót láthasson, és a keze végig futott a hátamon. – Ó Istenem – suttogtam, ahogy éreztem, hogy előredönt, és végigdörzsöli az erekcióját a fenekemen.

Felnyögtem, és előrenyomott az üvegnek. Hideg és sima volt az arcom és a tenyereim alatt. Annyira különbözött attól, amit mögöttem éreztem. Forró, durva kezek tolták fel a sarongomat és csúsztak a bikinim alá.

A lélegzete melegítette a bőrömet, ahogy lehúzta rólam, és belém csúsztatta egy ujját, ingerelve engem, ahogy az üvegen vonaglottam. – Kérlek – ziháltam, ahogy egy kimondottam érzékeny pontra tapintott.

Kihúzta az ujját, és tiltakozásul nyöszörögtem. – Sh, Anita – mondta, ahogy belém döfött, amitől felkiáltottam és hátrafeszültem, a hátamat a mellkasának nyomva. Aztán egy lépést előrébb vitt, míg a hideg üveg megtámasztott, ahogy be és ki ringatózott bennem.

– Ó Istenem, ó igen – suttogtam, ahogy megdugott, pont úgy, ahogy elképzeltem attól a pillanattól kezdve, ahogy megláttam őt két nappal ezelőtt. – Ne hagyd abba, kérlek, ne hagyd abba! – könyörögtem.

A szája végigsimított a torkomon, ahogy hátrahajtottam a fejem, hogy jobb hozzáférést biztosítsak neki. – Soha – suttogta, és keményebben döfött belém. Egy szívdobbanással később valami átbillent bennem, és elélveztem, zihálva és nyögve, miközben rajta vonaglottam. Az ujjaim hasztalan kaparták a sima üveget, majd a kezei megragadták a derekamat.

Gyorsabban mozgott, erősebben döfött, és arra gondoltam, hogy talán eltör bennem valamit, mielőtt elélvez. Aztán arra gondoltam, hogy talán nem is érdekel, ahogy egy újabb orgazmus söpört végig rajtam, és kiragadott a felvonóból, csak akkor alábbhagyva, amikor elélvezett és megborzongott, rajtam pihentetve a súlyát, miközben a nevemet suttogta újra meg újra.

Elmosolyodtam, ahogy kihúzódott belőlem, és elrendezte a rövidnadrágját, kezembe adva a bikinim maradékát, és lesimítva a csípőmön a sarongot, hogy semmi ne látszódjon. Aztán megcsókolt, lassan és édesen, az ujjai a hajamban játszottak, a teste épp hogy súrolta az enyémet.

– Te leszel a halálom, ugye tudod? – suttogta, ahogy újra az üvegnek dőltem.

Mosolyogtam és újra megcsókoltam. – Igen, de a jó módon.

Nevetett és rácsapott a gombra, hagyva, hogy a felvonó újra nekilendüljön. A kezembe csúsztatta a kezét, és én a vállára hajtottam a fejem, ahogy befejeztük az utunkat felfelé.


	10. Masszázskád és Buborék

Békés volt hajnal előtt. Edward és én visszatértünk a szobánkba, és megpróbáltunk aludni. De túl sok volt, hogy össze vagyunk bújva és sosem aludtunk. Inkább szeretkeztünk, majd bemásztunk a nagyon nagy, nagyon tágas masszázskádba. A víz majdnem melegebb volt, mint amit a bőröm el tud viselni, és málnás-vaníliás habfürdőt öntöttem bele, nagy illatos felhőket gyártva belőle magunknak, míg pihentetünk.

Edward jelképesen panaszkodott miatta, de abban a pillanatban elhallgatott, ahogy ledobtam a törülközőmet és beléptem a vízbe, belecsúsztam a mámorító illatba, és csak feküdtem ott. Olyan gyorsan a kádban termett, hogy a víz felcsapott és bebizonyította számomra, hogy nem számít, mit gondolnak a babák, a buborékok _nem_ jó ízűek.

Egy pillanatra kiugrott és bekapcsolta a vízsugarakat, majd visszaült, a kád oldalának dőlve és a mellkasához húzott. A karjai a derekamra fonódtak, szorosan magához ölelve, és csak szimplán ültem ott, feküdtem a vízben, a fejemmel a vállán.

Az arca lustán pihent az enyémen, a szemei csukva, a légzése egyenletes. Talán elaludt, mert noha a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy a szeme nincs nyitva, azt nem tudtam megmondani, hogy csak egyszerűen pihen, vagy valójában alszik.

Úgy döntöttem, nem is igazán érdekel, ahogy a kezébe csúsztattam a sajátomat és összefűztem az ujjainkat, ahogy feküdtünk ott. Kellemes volt, sokkal élvezetesebb, mint az összes idő, amit bárki mással valaha eltöltöttem, amire csak emlékezni tudok.

Talán csak azért volt, mert teljesen megbíztam benne, tudtam, hogy meghalna, hogy megvédjen, ha úgy hozza a helyzet. Ugyanezt én is megtenném érte. Majdnem elnevettem magam. A kapcsolatok sokkal kevesebbre is épülnek, és egy pillanatig elszórakoztam egy kapcsolat gondolatával, Edwarddal. Nem csak szex, nem csak fizikai kontakt.

Valami megfeszült a szívemben és… Az egész testem megfeszült és az agyam végre bekapcsolt. Éreztem, hogy Edward keze megszorítja az enyémet, és rájöttem, hogy nem aludt, csak feküdt ott, engem tartva.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte tőlem, de én csak a fejem ráztam.

– Semmi, én csak… elbóbiskoltam, azt hiszem – válaszoltam neki halkan, próbálva nem túl idegesnek hangzani.

– Oh – mondta Edward.

Sokkal határozottabban bújtam vissza hozzá, ahogy az új felfedezésemet forgattam az agyamban. Számomra ijesztően könnyű lenne Edwarddal egy kapcsolatot ápolni, ha az valami olyasmi, amit Edward is akar. Mert valamilyen oknál fogva, már sikerült megtennem azokat az első törékeny lépéseket, hogy beleszeressek.

Az egész testem megbizsergett tőle, ahogy erre gondoltam, és minden apróságot éreztem, ahogy ott feküdtünk. A mellkasa és hasa keménységét, a combjai görbületét, a karjai erejét, ahogy tartott engem. Az ujjai kissé behajlítva a bőrömön, és a körmei könnyedén súrolnak.

Kissé megmozdultam, és a víz velem mozdult, befedve minket, ahogy az oldalamra fordultam, és az övéhez döntöttem az arcom. Az ajkaim megtalálták az övét és könnyedén megcsókoltam. – Edward? – suttogtam.

– Hmm?

Mosolyra húzódott a szám. – Alszol? – kérdeztem lágyan, ahogy végigdörgöltem a testem az övén, gondosan elkerülve az érintkezést a növekvő erekciójával. Nos, legalábbis annyi érintkezést, amennyit csak tudtam. A kád lehet, hogy nagy volt, de nem annyira nagy, és éreztem a csípőmön, ahogy egyre keményedik.

Az arca nem változott, de a kezei lecsúsztak a csípőmön, magához szorított, ahogy a húsom gyúrta. A kezeim felcsúsztak a mellkasára, ahogy igazodtam, így most terpeszben ültem rajta. A csípőmet könnyedén hozzádörgöltem, halkan felnyögve, ahogy hozzám nyomódott. 

A szemei kipattantak, és ádázul rám vigyorgott. Az arcomhoz emelte a kezeit, hátrasimította a hajam és összevizezte a fejbőrömig, ahogy ezt tette. Kissé előredőlt, hogy megcsókoljon, és megvonaglottam, ahogy a mozdulat a kád vízsugarát pont a gerincemre küldte.

Edward felült, kissé hátrébb nyomott, és én megragadtam a kád széleit, hogy egyensúlyban tartsam magam. Rámosolyogtam, ahogy újra könnyedén az ölében ültem, de ő nem rám nézett. A szemei a kád oldalára szegeződtek, és a kezemre. Nem, a csuklómra, jöttem rá, ahogy megláttam az ürességet az arcán.

Dühös volt, feldúlt. Mert kék foltok voltak a csuklómon. Csuklóimon, javítottam ki magamat, ahogy a kezei az enyémekre csúsztak, és magunk elé húzta azokat, így sokkal tisztábban láthatta őket. Mindkettőn zúzódások voltak körben, amik láthatóan az ujjak alakjában helyezkedtek el, és ahogy körbefogta a csuklóimat az ujjaival, nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a zúzódások csak tőle származhatnak.

– Én nem akartam, hogy… – suttogta, ahogy a hüvelykujja felszínesen átsöpört felettük.

Nem fájt, csak rosszabbul néztek ki, mint amilyenek voltak. És ezt meg is mondtam neki. – Nem fájnak, Edward. Eléggé élveztem, mikor szereztem őket – mondtam egy apró mosollyal.

Akkor megcsókolt, hosszan és keményen. – Nem akarlak bántani – motyogta, ahogy az ajkai lentebb vándoroltak a torkomra. – Sosem akarlak bántani.

Felsóhajtottam, ahogy az ujjai fürgén játszadoztak a melleimen, megállva egy pillanatra, hogy finoman megszorítsa a mellbimbóimat, mielőtt a szája befedte volna az egyiket, majd a másikat. Kidugta a nyelvét, addig ingerelve őket, míg éreztem, hogy megkeményednek. Egy erőtlen bizsergés kezdett szétáradni a testemben a melleimtől kiindulva, hogy találkozzon a hőséggel, ami a hasam mélyén kezdett összegyűlni.

Megmozdítottam a csípőmet, újra hozzányomva magamat, némán könyörögve neki, hogy belém hatoljon és juttasson a csúcsra, amíg csak sikoltok. Mosolygott, ahogy szopta a melleimet, majd visszatért az ajkaimhoz, suttogva: – Ilyen nagyon akarsz engem?

– Igen – sziszegtem, ahogy a kezei a fenekem alá nyúltak és felemeltek, majd leengedett magára. Hangosan felnyögtem, ahogy kitágultam, hogy magamba fogadjam, érezve minden egyes mozdulatot, amit tett, miközben belém csúszott, mígnem szilárdan elhelyezkedtem az ágyékán. A fejének döntöttem a sajátom, a légzésem csak lihegős zihálás volt, ahogy a csípője könnyedén mozgott, ki és be mozgatva őt bennem.

– Annyira szép, Anita! – mondta nyersen, ahogy lökött. – Így annyira kibaszottul szép!

– Edward – nyögtem, ahogy hirtelen belém döfött. A kezei a hátamon vándoroltak, majd az egyik megragadott egy maréknyit a hajamból, és hátrarántotta a fejem.

Kissé elakadt a lélegzetem, ahogy a torkom védtelenné vált, és végig harapdálta a fogaival. A másik keze lefelé mozdult, hogy a csiklómat dörzsölje és az egész testem megrándult, ahogy megtette, elektromos impulzusokat küldve végig rajtam. – Ó, Istenem – mondtam, és ő visszhangzott engem, miközben megdugott.

_Szeretlekszeretlekkérleknehagydabbasohanehagydabbakérlekolyankibaszottulszeretlek!_

A gondolat keresztüldübörgött az agyamon, ahogy együtt mozogtunk, de nem adtam hangot neki. Nem, szó sem lehet róla. Csak nyögdécseltem és fél gondolatokat suttogtam, kértem, könyörögtem neki, hogy juttasson a csúcsra. És megtette, mindig megtette. A következő orgazmus sokkal intenzívebben, sokkal kegyetlenebbül kapott el engem, pont mielőtt utoljára belém vágta magát.

Csak az érzés, ahogy lüktetve, forró sugárral élvez bennem elég volt hozzá, hogy egy újabb fokra emelje az orgazmusom, amit alig tudtam elviselni. Élveztem, összeszorulva körülötte, a remegő zihálástól majdnem fájdalmas gyönyörrel sikítottam. Szorosan tartott, olyan óvatosan mozogva, hogy szinte észre sem vettem, csak az összerándulások, amiket keresztül küldött rajtam, árulkodtak róla.

Edwardra rogytam, és ő hátrahanyatlott a kád oldalának, hagyva, hogy az elkapja őt, míg tartott engem. A fúvókák párás felhőben mozgatták a vizet körülöttünk, a még mindig érzékeny bőrünket cirógatva, megborzongatva minket az utóizzásban.

– Ez – suttogtam a mellkasa sima bőrébe –, nagyon közel volt a mennyországhoz.

Csókot nyomott a homlokomra. – Közel. De nem olyan közel, mint ez.

Kicsit elmosolyodtam, majd hagytam lecsukódni a szemeimet, ahogy csak feküdtünk ott. Nem olyan közel, mint ez. Ja, igaza volt.

Nagyon sokáig nem mozdultunk, csak sodródtunk egymásba gabalyodva, hagyva, hogy a víz tisztára mosson minket, és félig alvó állapotig nyugtasson mindkettőnket. Azt hiszem, talán sokkal tovább is feküdtünk volna ott, de a telefon csörögni kezdett.

Hagytuk csörögni egy percig, várva, hogy elhallgasson, amit meg is tett. Csak nem foglalkoztunk vele, kényelmesen pihentetve a fejem Edwardon, míg az ujjai lusta köröket rajzoltak a hátamra. De aztán a csörgés újra kezdődött. Ismét figyelmen kívül hagytuk, de mindketten feszültek lettünk kissé, tudtuk, ha újra csörög, fel kell vennünk.

És megtette. Újra megszólalt, és már mozdultam, hogy felvegyem, mikor Edward megállított. 

– Ne, majd én felveszem. Te csak lazíts.

Megjátszott haraggal néztem rá. – Azt már tönkretette. Majd befejezem egy zuhannyal – mondtam.

Bólintott, rám mosolygott, aztán távozott. Nevettem. Még csak törölközőt sem tekert magára.


	11. Csak Tíz Szám

A nap már felkelt, mikorra befejeztem a zuhanyzást, és végre kezdtem álmosnak érezni magam. Magam köré tekertem a törülközőt és a hálószoba felé indultam, hogy felöltözzek, és majd meglátjuk, Edward akar-e csatlakozni hozzám. De ő nem volt ott.

Azon tűnődtem, merre lehet, még az erkélyre is kinéztem, de ott sem találtam. Éreztem, hogy végigfut a hideg a hátamon. Valami nem volt rendben. Tudtam, nem tudtam bizonyítani, de tudtam. Szólt volna nekem, ha csak elugrik valami ennivalóért.

Így felöltöztem, farmerba és pólóba, mezítláb hagyva a lábam, a vastag szőnyegen csuszkolva a talpam, míg arra vártam, hogy Edwardra visszajöjjön. 

Nem vártam sokáig, a zár alig tíz perc múlva elfordult, és Edward besétált, teljesen felöltözve és egyáltalán nem hasonlítva arra a férfira, akivel az elmúlt három napot töltöttem. Nem, úgy nézett ki, mint Ted. A szívem megállt egy pillanatra, és azon tűnődtem, hogy az idillünk véget ért-e.

– Mennem kell, Anita – mondta, ahogy rám nézett, az ajtó előtt állva.

– Oh – csak ennyit tudtam kinyögni. Hozzám sétált, óvatosan és feszülten, mintha semmi nem változott volna köztünk. Talán tényleg nem. Talán ez csak egy játék volt számára.

– Ez üzlet, Anita – mondta halkan, ahogy kezébe fogta az arcomat. Küzdöttem, és igyekeztem nem sírni, és úgy tűnt, hogy ő tudja ezt, mivel ezt suttogta: – Nem akarok elmenni. Megállítanám az időt, ha tudnám, és mi itt maradhatnánk, éppen így.

Egy kissé elmosolyodtam. Azt hiszem, még a Halálnak is szüksége van egy kis pihenésre, és jó volt tudni, hogy azt akarja, hogy én is vele legyek. Ez sokkal könnyebbé tette, hogy elbúcsúzzak tőle. Hagyni elmenni… Olyan könnyűvé tette, amennyire csak lehet, a neki adott szívemmel.

– Rendben van, Edward – mondtam, elrejtve a fájdalmat. – Megértem.

Rám mosolygott és megcsókolt, hosszan és édesen és fájdalmasan gyengéden. – Viszlát, Anita – mondta. Aztán távozott.

Visszafeküdtem az ágyra, becsuktam a szememet és mély, egyenletes lélegzeteket vettem. Legalább nem csak egy játék volt, gondoltam, mielőtt felkeltem és a táskámba dobtam azt a pár dolgot, amim volt. Még egyszer, utoljára, ellenőriztem a szobát, hogy hátha elfelejtek valamit, és egy kicsit elmosolyodtam, mikor megtaláltam az ágy széle alatt, az összegyűrt pólót.

Az a póló volt, amit ki kellett nyújtanom, hogy át tudjam húzni a törölközőbe tekert hajamon.

Összeszorítottam a fogam és belegyömöszöltem a táskámba, felkészülve rá, hogy letagadjam, hogy elhoztam, ha valaha is kérdezné. De tudtam, hogy nem fogja. Azt mondta, megtarthatom.

Ronnie nem volt ott, mikor becsúsztattam a kulcskártyámat a nyílásba, és kinyitottam a szoba ajtaját, amit együtt béreltünk ki, két héttel ezelőtt. Csak délután jött vissza, aggódva és ideges kifejezéssel az arcán. Ez rögtön el is tűnt, ahogy meglátott a feltornyozott párnáknak dőlve ülni az ágyon, és a tévét bámulni, anélkül, hogy igazán nézném.

– Hála Istennek, hogy itt vagy! – lehelte, ahogy lehuppant a szomszéd ágyra. – Azt mondták, hogy kijelentkeztetek, és azt hittem, hogy elmentél vele.

– Nem. Haza kellett mennie – mondtam.

Kissé elmosolyodott, nem tűnt boldognak, de feldúltnak sem. – Ez valószínűleg jó dolog. Nekünk is mennünk kell. Megkaptam, amire szükségem volt.

És ezzel a rejtélyes megjegyzéssel indult, hogy csomagoljon.

_*** * * *** _

Hosszú idő eltelt, mielőtt hagytam magamnak, hogy leüljek és rágondoljak. Már hajnal előtt elkezdett havazni, és eszembe jutott, milyen jó volt a folyamatos napsütés, mielőtt tényleg hagytam volna magamat Edwardra gondolni. És arra, hogy mennyire hiányzik nekem.

Nem beszéltem vele, nem láttam őt, még csak nem is hallottam róla, majdnem hat hónapja. Még mindig a kezemben szorongattam a fehér névjegykártyát, ahogy a telefonért nyúltam. Gyerünk, Anita, mondogattam magamnak.

Csak tíz szám.

_**VÉGE** _


End file.
